Ujian di Karakura
by 4869fans-nikazemaru
Summary: Sebentar lagi, SMU Karakura mengadakan ujian. Tiba-tiba Uryuu menantang Hitsugaya! ISHIDA TEAM VS HITSUGAYA TEAM! R&R, please?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Uehehehehehe… Terinspirasi sama ujian yang akhir-akhir ini makin menggila… Kemaren gue dapet angka 65 di ulangan harian matematika. Hiks, ini remidi matematika pertama gue dalam 2 tahun ini… T.T Semoga cerita ini bisa menghibur kalian yang baru aja selesai ujian! ^o^ Mungkin ni bakal terdiri dari 3 chapter…

Warning: Nggak ada pairing-pairingan di sini… -_-

* * *

**= UJIAN DI KARAKURA =**

**"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAK~!!!!"** lolong Ichigo saat melihat papan pengumuman di lorong sekolah. Hitsugaya, Orihime, dan Matsumoto yang baru datang mendekati cowok berambut duren orange itu.

"Elo kenapa Ichigo? Salah minum obat? Atau kesambet?" tanya Matsumoto.

"Ini, nih! Lihat!" Ichigo nunjuk ke salah satu kertas yang nemplok di papan. 3 orang itu langsung membaca tulisan di kertas.

"Eh? Minggu depan ulangan kenaikan kelas?!" jerit Orihime. "Aduh, harus siap-siap belajar, donk!"

"Kenapa kamu panik begitu, Kurosaki?" tanya Hitsugaya dengan cool-nya.

"Heh! Jangan bandingin otak gue sama otak elo yang jenius ya!! Bagi anak-anak selevel otak gue… Ujian itu sama dengan neraka tahu!!" kata Ichigo.

"Oooh… Tumben elo ngakuin kalo otak elo di bawah rata-rata," gumam Hitsugaya.

**"HAH?!! APA ELO BILANG, TOSHIRO?!!!"** Ichigo naik darah. Tapi kapten kecil itu udah masuk kelas.

"Uuuh… Aku benci ujian!!" keluh Matsumoto. Dia segera nyamperin kaptennya. "Taichou, taichou, taichou!! Ntar pas ulangan kasih contekan ya??"

Hitsugaya meliriknya. "Nggak mau…,"

"Please??" Matsumoto masang tampang super imut. Hitsugaya jijik sendiri.

"**NGGAK!!** KALO GUE BILANG **'NGGAK'** YA **'ENGGAK'**!!!!" bentak Hitsugaya sambil menggebrak meja. Tampang angker.

Mata Matsumoto berkaca-kaca. "Hiks, kaptenku sekarang jadi jahaaaaat~!!! Hueeeeeeeeee~!!!! Aku benciiiiiii~!!!!"

"Matsumoto…,"

"Hai, taichou?"

**"ELO GUE PECAT!!!!"** kata Hitsugaya sambil nunjuk batang hidung Matsumoto.

"**APAAAAAAAA?!!!** Jangan taichou!! Kalo gue dipecat ntar gue mau makan apa? Kalo mau beli sake gimana?? Trus, kalo gue pengen meluk sesuatu yang imut juga gimana?? Kasihanilah cewek cantik yang nggak berdosa ini, taichou!!!" pinta Matsumoto.

Renji yang baru datang mendekati mereka. "Rangiku-san… Kayaknya elo salah, deh… Dosamu tu dah menumpuk tahu!"

"E, eeeeeeeeeeh???" Matsumoto sweat drop. "I, iya ya…??"

Keigo langsung mendekati Matsumoto. "Onee-san!! Kalo mau minta contekan ke aku sajaaaaaaaaaa!!!" langsung dapet pukulan maut dari pedang kayunya Ikkaku.

"Urusai! Kalo contekannya dari elo, dijamin 100 persen bakal salah semua, tau!" kata Ikkaku. Yumichika tampak sedang bercermin di belakangnya sambil sesekali menyisir rambut. Orihime dan Rukia ikutan gabung.

"Eh, eh!! Rangiku-san, kalo minta contekan ke Ishida saja!! Ishida itu langganannya juara 1, lho!!" kata Orihime dengan riang.

Rukia ngacungin jempolnya. "Benar, Rangiku-san!!"

"Uwah! Asyik, asyik!!! Ayo, kita tinggalin kapten bonsai yang pelit ini dan menuju ke pangeran Quincy keren yang ada disana~!!!" kata Matsumoto. Suhu ruangan turun 5 derajat. Yumichika, Ikkaku, dan Renji segera kabur dari tempat Hitsugaya yang lagi marah besar itu.

"Ini cuma aku, apa suhu ruangan ini benar-benar turun?" tanya Chad yang duduk 2 bangku di belakang Hitsugaya.

"Nggak, emang beneran turun, kok…," jawab Renji yang duduk di bangku sampingnya.

Uryuu yang duduk di pojokan itu tampak sedang membaca buku tentang alat-alat jahit keluaran terbaru. Matsumoto, Rukia, dan Orihime mendekatinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Uryuu sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Begini, saat ulangan nanti, boleh tidak kami minta contekan darimu?" tanya Rukia.

"Contekan?" Uryuu mengangkat alisnya. Kacamatanya bersinar.

**CLING!**

"Iya, please???" pinta Matsumoto dengan muka dibuat seimut mungkin.

"Kenapa kau tidak minta ke kaptenmu? Dia kan juga pintar?" tanya Uryuu.

"Ah, taichou pelit! Lagi pula, gue yakin kalo Ishida lebih pintar dari taichou! Iya, nggak?" Matsumoto meminta dukungan Orihime dan Rukia. Mereka segera mengangguk dengan muka serius.

"Benar!! Ishida-kun kan selalu dapet juara 1!! Toshiro-kun belum tentu bisa kayak Ishida-kun!!!" celetuk Orihime.

Uryuu membetulkan kembali kacamatanya. "Benarkah?"

3 cewek itu mengangguk-angguk.

**CLING!!**

Kacamata Ishida kembali bersinar. "Benarkah?"

Dengan memakai kacamata hitam 3 cewek itu mengangguk-angguk lagi.

**"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! TERIMA KASIH, NONA-NONA!!! GUE AKUI KALO GUE EMANG PINTER!!! HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!"** Uryuu ketawa ala setan dengan gaya ksatria bertopeng yang ada di film Crayon Shinchan.

Seluruh penghuni kelas langsung melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh dan heran. Uryuu langsung berhenti ketawa dan memulai menjaga image cool-nya lagi. Dia membetulkan kacamatanya. "Kenapa liat-liat?"

Semua yang ada dikelas langsung kembali ke kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Hitsugaya yang duduk di bangku paling depan dekat jendela hanya menghela nafas dan kembali menggeluti buku pelajaran Bahasa Inggris-nya. Ichigo yang lagi makan roti di bangkunya yang ada di belakang Hitsugaya, nyaris tersedak pas ngedenger suara ketawa Uryuu tadi.

"Ehem… Baiklah… Akan ku usahakan…," kata Uryuu pada 3 cewek itu dengan image cool-nya lagi. Matsumoto ma Orihime pelukan sambil lompat-lompat gembira. Rukia hanya tersenyum super lebar ala Ichimaru Gin.

* * *

**TEEEEET~!!! TEEEEET~!!!!**

Bel tanda pulang berbunyi. Setelah mengucapkan salam pada guru mereka, semua langsung beres-beres. Ichigo nyodok-nyodok pinggang Hitsugaya. Kapten kecil itu nyaris meloncat karena kaget dan geli.

"Kurosaki! Geli tau! Ada apa?" kata Hitsugaya kesel.

"Toshiro! Elo paham nggak sama pelajaran matematika tadi?" tanya Ichigo. Mukanya serius.

"**Hitsugaya-taichou!!** Ya iyalah, gue paham. Itu kan rumus mudah, emang kenapa?"

"Rumus mudah itu bagimu, Toshiro! Bagi gue itu tu sesulit kita menghitung bintang di langit!" protes Ichigo dengan puitis. "Elo bisa nggak ngajarin gue?"

"Kenapa nggak minta di ajarin temen elo yang Quincy itu atau Rukia-san?" Hitsugaya balik nanya.

"Ogah!! Uryuu ngeselin, sih! Kalo Rukia, tiap minta di ajarin, dia malah minta ucapan terima kasih berupa boneka chappy!! Eeeh, begitu gue kasih, dianya ndiri ternyata juga nggak bisa!"

"Ya, udah… Kapan?" Hitsugaya mengalah. Lagi pula dia lagi males nemenin Matsumoto dan Orihime shopping tiap pulang sekolah.

"Sekarang! Kan tadi ada PR!" kata Ichigo sambil berdiri. "Ayo, Toshiro!! Cepetan!"

"Hitsugaya-taichou!! Iya, iya… Sabar…," Hitsugaya menutup risleting tasnya. "Ayo,"

"Taichou!!!" Matsumoto nongol sama Rukia dan Orihime.

"Apa?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Gue, Orihime, ma Rukia mau ke rumah Uryuu dulu!! Kami mau diajarin buat ulangan besok~!!! **Kyaaaa~!!! Quincy yang baiiiiiiik, deh!**" kata Matsumoto.

"Elo mau ngehina gue?" kata Hitsugaya.

"Ya nggaklah!! Taichou, kan, tetep taichou-ku yang terimut!!" celetuk Matsumoto sambil meluk Hitsugaya. Kapten kecil itu segera menghindar sehingga Matsumoto jadi keliru meluk kaki Chad. "Ups, sorry,"

"Toshiro-kun, ini kunci rumahnya. Mungkin nanti kami pulangnya agak sore, hati-hati ya!" kata Orihime sambil memberi Hitsugaya sebuah kunci. Hitsugaya mengangguk lalu menerimanya.

"Udah ya, Ichigo!! Salam buat ayahmu! Bilang kalo gue pulang telat!! Gue nggak mau kalo ntar elo babak belur gara-gara dikira sengaja ninggal gue kayak kemaren!" pesan Rukia yang lalu berlari keluar kelas mengikuti Uryuu.

Ichigo dan Hitsugaya pun berjalan beriringan ke rumah Ichigo.

* * *

"Ah, selamat datang, Ichi-nii!" sapa Yuzu yang lagi mengepel lantai rumah. Karin tampak lagi baca koran sambil duduk bersila di atas sofa.

"Oh, hai, Yuzu! Karin!" balas Ichigo sambil memberi senyum ke adik-adiknya itu.

**"ICHIGOOOOOOO~!!!!!!"** sebuah tendangan melayang ke arah Ichigo. Dengan cekatan Ichigo menghindar dan menonjok si penyerang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ayahnya, Kurosaki Isshin.

"Hah! Apa itu cara nyambut anak laki-lakinya sepulang sekolah?" protes Ichigo pada ayahnya. Isshin kembali berdiri.

**"HUAHAHAHAHA!!! Itu baru anakku!!!"** katanya. "Mana Rukia-chan? Jangan bilang elo ninggalin dia!"

"Dia lagi ke rumah temen... Ntar pulangnya katanya malem...," jawab Ichigo cool.

"Astaga! Ke rumah cewek apa cowok?!"

Ichigo memberi ayahnya bogem maut. Hitsugaya sweat drop ngelihat pertengkaran antara ayah dan anak itu. Yuzu dengan panik berusaha melerai. Karin hanya menghela nafas dan kembali membaca.

"Ini udah biasa, kok, Toshiro," kata Karin pada Hitsugaya yang lagi melongo.

"Oh…," Hitsugaya mengangguk paham.

"Ah, kamu temannya, Ichi-nii, ya?" tanya Yuzu.

"Eh, mungkin…," jawab Hitsugaya.

**"Wuaaaah~!!! Kenalkan, aku Yuzu!!"** kata Yuzu.

"Mmm, aku Hitsugaya Toshiro… Salam kenal, Yuzu," balas Hitsugaya.

"Oi, Toshiro! Ayo, kita ke atas!" panggil Ichigo yang udah ada di dekat tangga. Isshin tampak tergeletak di lantai dengan babak belur.

"Eh, iya…," Hitsugaya berhenti sebentar di hadapan Isshin. "Mmm, permisi… Maaf, mengganggu…," katanya sambil membungkuk hormat.

Isshin langsung menangis ke arah poster almarhum ibu Ichigo, Kurosaki Masaki.

"**Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~!!!** Kenapa anak laki-lakiku tidak bisa sesopan dan sesantun teman kecilnya ini??? Maafkan aku, Masaki!!! **AKU GAGAL SEBAGAI SEORANG AYAAAAAH~!!!!**" jerit Isshin di depan poster dan menciuminya. Hitsugaya yang sweat drop segera berlari ke kamar Ichigo.

"Nee-san~!!!" sesosok boneka singa melompat ke arah Hitsugaya. Ichigo langsung menangkis boneka mesum itu.

"Bodoh!! Ini Toshiro!! Rukia lagi di rumah Uryuu!!" kata Ichigo pada Kon yang tergeletak di lantai.

**"****APA?!! Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~!!!! Padahal aku kangen Nee-san~!!! Tapi kenapa yang datang malah kapten cebol ini?????????"** Kon nangis gulung-gulung di lantai. Hitsugaya langsung nginjek-nginjek boneka itu dengan kesal.

"Oke, Toshiro… Tolong terangin rumus ini…," Ichigo menunjuk sebuah rumus dari bukunya.

Hitsugaya menatap rumus itu dan mengambil pensil.

"Hmm, ini begini, lho…," Hitsugaya lalu menunjukkan plus menerangkan bagaimana cara mengerjakan soal-soal itu.

Ichigo langsung paham. Dia kagum dengan kejeniusan Hitsugaya.

"Wow, nggak heran elo disebut jenius!" celetuk Ichigo.

"Yaah… hanya kebetulan, kok…," kata Hitsugaya. "Ada yang lain lagi?"

Ichigo berpikir. "Oya, Toshiro! Elo mau nggak belajar bareng sama gue?"

"Hm? Kenapa nggak minta contekan ke Ishida aja?" tanya Hitsugaya yang tampak lagi asyik menyiksa Kon dengan cara mencubit-cubitinya.

"Heh! Jangan salah, ya, Toshiro! Gini-gini gue anak baek-baek!! Gue nggak mau nyontek! Lagian Ishida udah sama Rangiku-san, Rukia, dan Inoue!" kata Ichigo. "Ayolah, ntar gue pinjemin Kon buat guling tinjumu, deh!"

Mata Hitsugaya langsung terbinar-binar. _Kurosaki tau aja kalo gue lagi pengen menghajar sesuatu! _"Oke! Gue pijem boneka ini sampai ujian selesai ya!"

Kon langsung berkeringat dingin.

"Hehehehe… Oke, deal!! Silakan elo bawa boneka itu! Toh, dia cuman ngerepotin disini!" kata Ichigo. Kon nangis bombay pas Hitsugaya sekarang mulai menonjok-nonjok tubuhnya dengan cepat dan keras.

"Hello, semua!" sapa Renji yang masuk lewat jendela. Ikkaku dan Yumichika ada dibelakangnya. "Wuah, Hitsugaya-taichou! Lagi olah raga, nih?"

Hitsugaya menoleh. "Iya, baru aja dapet guling tinju yang lumayan! Mau gabung?"

"Yak!! Kebetulan gue juga lagi pengen nonjok sesuatu dari tadi!" Renji dan Hitsugaya langsung memulai aksi mereka menghajar Kon tanpa ampun.

"Kenapa kalian kesini?" tanya Ichigo.

"Gue denger Hitsugaya-taichou di sini… Kita mau minta di bantuin ngerjain PR!" kata Ikkaku.

"Kebetulan tadi gue juga baru aja mau di ajarin! Kita sekalian belajar bareng, yuk!" ajak Ichigo. Semua mengangguk setuju.

"Eh, sekalian, Ichigo… Ajarin kami TIK!" pinta Renji. Yaaah, para shinigami kan belum tau perkembangan teknologi… Wajar kalo nilai TIK mereka jelek-jelek kecuali Hitsugaya yang langsung paham begitu di terangin sekali.

"Oke, oke… Ayo, kita belajar!" kata Yumichika sambil menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin.

"Kita mulai dari matematika," ucap Hitsugaya yang mulai membuka buku cetak matematika. "Ayo, kita coba kerjakan soal ini…," Hitsugaya menyodorkan seberkas kertas berisikan soal-soal matematika.

"Soal apaan, nih?! Sulit banget?!!" protes Ikkaku.

"Aduuh… Terlalu banyak berpikir nggak bagus buat kecantikan…," keluh Yumichika.

**"INI SOAL APA 'SOAL', SIH, TOSHIRO?!!"** jerit Ichigo syok. Hitsugaya hanya stay cool.

"Eh, ada tulisannya…," Renji mencoba membaca tulisan yang ada paling atas sendiri. Mereka ber-4 langsung terbelalak.

**"INI, KAN, MATERI SOAL UNTUK OLIMPIADE MATEMATIKA TINGKAT INTERNASIONAL TAHUN KEMARIN?!!"** jerit 4 orang yang lalu langsung semaput itu.

"Iya, itu fotokopi soal yang gue dapet dari guru matematika… Ku pikir lumayan juga buat latihan soal…," kata Hitsugaya yang emang katanya mau diikutin olimpiade matematika mewakili sekolah.

4 orang yang baru sadar dari pingsan itu langsung mangap semua. **"APAAAAAAAAAA?!!!!"**

"Sudahlah, ayo, cepat kerjakan! Mudah, kok…," kata Hitsugaya.

**"Mudah apanya?!!"** protes Ichigo.

"Jangan banyak protes! Gue numpang tidur dulu, ya!" Hitsugaya melompat ke atas tempat tidur Ichigo dan menggeliat dengan nyaman. "Bangunin gue kalo udah selesai! Huaaaah~!!" dengan itu pun Hitsugaya langsung memejamkan matanya.

"Dasar! Tapi, ya sudahlah! Ayo, kita kerjain ni soal!" kata Ichigo pada akhirnya.

* * *

**3 jam kemudian…**

"Selesai jugaaaaa~!!! Rasanya kepala gue mau pecah, nih!!" keluh Renji.

"Waduh, udah jam segini! Kita telat makan siang!" kata Yumichika saat melirik jam weker Ichigo. "Astaga, itu nggak bagus untuk kecantikan kulit…,"

"Oke, aku minta Yuzu bikinin kita makan siang!" Ichigo pun berdiri.

"Eh, bantuin kita bangunin Hitsugaya-taichou dulu, donk!" kata Ikkaku.

"Gue kejepit, neeeeeeeeeh~!!" kata Kon yang nggak sengaja di jadiin bantal sama Hitsugaya.

"Oi, Toshiro! Bangun!" kata Ichigo sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Hitsugaya.

"Heeeh?? Udah jam berapa…??" tanya Hitsugaya sambil menggosok matanya. Dia menguap lebar. "Hmmm…!!! Udah selesai?"

"Iya, udah! Coba koreksi, deh! Gue mau ambilin makan siang dulu buat kalian!" kata Ichigo. "Kasian Kon, tuh! Bisa jadi rempeyek kalo elo gituin terus!"

"Biarin! Nih, biar nambah!" Hitsugaya nonjok Kon lagi.

Tiba-tiba…

**ZRAAAAAAAAAAAAAZH~!!!!**

Sebuah panah biru melesat dari jendela yang terbuka lalu menancap ke tembok. Tepat di atas kepala Ikkaku.

"Panah biru ini… Ishida, kan?" tebak Ichigo.

"Eh, ada surat!" kata Renji.

Dia mengambil surat yang ada di panah. Renji terbelalak. "Hitsugaya-taichou! Ini surat tantangan!"

Hitsugaya mengangkat alis. "Surat… tantangan…???"

Kapten kecil itu pun membaca surat tersebut…

_Kepada kapten shinigami yang paling cebol…_

_Sepertinya kau memang sangat jenius! Tapi gue nggak yakin elo bisa ngalahin gue… Maka dengan surat ini… Gue nantang elo buat tanding! Kita buktikan siapa yang terpintar!_

_Sepertinya kau sudah bikin kelompok belajar. Gue pun juga! AHAHAHAHA!!! Gue yakin kelompok gue bakal jadi yang terbaik!_

_Salam quincy,_

**_Ishida Uryuu_**

Hitsugaya meremas surat itu dan di buang ke tempat sampah. "Huh, pertandingan konyol!" katanya.

"Hitsugaya-taichou! Tantangan itu harus di terima!! Itulah motto di divisi 11!!!" protes Ikkaku. Hitsugaya menghela nafas.

"Terserah kalianlah… Ini memang tantangan kelompok… Kalian aja yang nerima! Gue nggak…," ujar Hitsugaya.

"Tapi, elo kan yang jadi ketuanya?!" Ichigo ikutan protes.

"Oke, oke… bakal gue terima… Tapi, kalian aja yang serius! Gue nggak! Gue nggak minat jadi juara!" Hitsugaya akhirnya ngalah. Ikkaku, Ichigo, Yumichika, ma Renji tersenyum gembira.

"Bantu kita ya, Toshiro!!" kata Ichigo.

"Iya, iya…," Hitsugaya memanggil kupu-kupu hitam dan mengirimnya ke tempat Ishida. Bunyi pesannya adalah…

_Aku terima…_

* * *

4869fans-nikazemaru:**" Yeah!! Ishida Team VS Hitsugaya Team!! Siapakah yang menang?!!"**

Hi-chan:" Palingan juga Hitsugaya…,"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Belum tentu!"

Uryuu:" Lihat saja kapten cebol! Gue pasti menang!!"

Hitsugaya: (sweat drop) "terserahlah…," (sigh)

Ichigo:" Oke! Chapter ini hanya terdiri dari 3 chapter atau mungkin 4! Syukurlah~!!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Gue nggak mungkin bikin fanfic dengan chapter banyak-banyak! Gue masih punya banyak fanfic yang belom complete! Kayak Super Anime Competition SHOW yang chapter-nya nggak bisa habis-habis… Ghost Hunter yang entahlah kapan tamatnya. Gue usahain, sih, nggak nyampe lebih dari 30 apalagi 50!! Gila aja!! Crazy Medicine juga mungkin baru bisa tamat di chapter ke-10… Trus… My Dear Kaichou… Huaaaaaaaah~!!! Tapi ya sudahlah! Ini rasanya nantang banget!"

Hi-chan:" Oke, please review aja ya readers? Kita mau tau gimana pendapat kalian!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ohohohoho… Makasih buat review-review kalian yang kemaren! They are makes me so happy! ^^ Nyaaa~!! Sorry, kalo chapter kemaren humornya nggak begitu kerasa… Nah, mungkin sekarang baru kerasa!

Disclaimer: Bleach bukan punya gue kaleee… Kalo punya gue, dijamin 100% Hinamori langsung mampus di tangan Aizen! Huahahahahaha!!! Trus, Bleach ending-nya jadi Ichigo nikah sama Shiro-chan! **GYAHAHAHAHA!!!** –ditonjok Om Tite Kubo–

* * *

**Ujian di Karakura**

**Chapter 2: Let's start our study!**

Uryuu menyeringai ala Ichimaru Gin begitu mendengar jawaban kapten kecil itu melalui kupu-kupu hitam pengantar pesan. Matsumoto yang lagi mengunyah keripik kentang itu kaget.

"EH? Taichou menerima tantanganmu? Yang bener?!" katanya nggak percaya.

Uryuu tersenyum, kacamatanya kembali bersinar.

**CLING!**

"Benar, kapten cebolmu itu menerima tantanganku…," ujar Uryuu.

"Cebol…??" Orihime mengangkat alisnya.

"Dia kan emang cebol?" kata Uryuu.

"Ishida! Gue tantang elo ngomong gitu di hadapan orangnya berulang-ulang selama 1 jam pake TOA! Berani, nggak? Kalo berani, gue beliin elo alat-alat jahit kualitas internasional! Sekalian benang sutranya!" tantang Rukia.

"Huh! Sapa takut?! Gue berani!" tukas Uryuu dengan sok. "Emang bisa apa tuh kapten cebol? Paling cuman teriak-teriak kayak orgil!"

"Deal?" tanya Rukia, Orihime, dan Matsumoto.

**"DEAL!!"**

* * *

**Keesokan harinya, di SMU Karakura…**

Hitsugaya tampak lagi menguap lebar di bangkunya. Kemarin dia pulang ke malaman dari rumah Ichigo. Yaah, dia harus menghadapi Isshin dulu, sih, sebelum pulang! Nggak ada 1 menit, Ichigo datang dengan muka ancur-ancuran.

"Pagi, Toshiro!" sapa kepala jeruk ntuh.

"**Hitsugaya-taichou!** Pagi, Kurosaki," balas Hitsugaya. "Btw, ngapain tampang elo ancur begitu?"

Ichigo menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang gatel. Psst~!! Dia belum keramas selama 2 minggu, nih! (-author di cincang pake Zangetsu-nya Ichigo-) "Elo tau ndiri 'kan soal kemaren…,"

"Ooh, soal ayahmu yang SGM alias Sinting Gila Miring itu?" tebak Hitsugaya. Doi menghela nafas. "Gila, masa gue di suruh jadi……," Hitsugaya menelan ludah. Kata selanjutnya emang **AMAT-SANGAT-SUSAH** ngucapinnya. "…… jadi istri elo gara-gara gue ketahuan pinter masak ma bisa sopan kayak begitu? Sorry, ajaaa~!! Gue straight kaleee…,"

"Bokap gue emang gila… Nggak usah dipikirin, deh! Bikin kita ikutan gila sendiri!" kata Ichigo. "Dasar bokap aneh! Pertamanya nyuruh gue nikah ma Orihime… Trus, si Tatsuki… Si Rukia… Nah, yang paling parah sekarang malah sama elo! Iiih, najis! Ogah gue! Kalo sama Luna Maya, mah, mending!!"

**"HEH!! ASAL ELO TAHU, GUE JUGA OGAH SAMA ELO!"** bentak Hitsugaya. Ichigo dan Hitsugaya pun akhirnya saling berkirim death glare sampai Renji nongol.

"Yoo~!!" seru Renji membuyarkan acara saling tukar-menukar death glare antara Ichigo dan Hitsugaya.

"Oh, tumben elo datengnya pagian! Datangnya pun pake cara normal! Pinter, pinter… **GOOD JOB!!**" kata Ichigo sambil ngacungin 2 jempolnya.

"Maksud elo?" tanya Renji super heran. Tanda tanya super gede dengan font 999 juta di pangkat 9 berputar-putar di kepalanya.

"Lho? Bukannya tiap hari elo masuk kelas lewat jendela kayak bangsa-bangsa elo yang laennya?" terang Ichigo. Hitsugaya ikutan bingung. Renji makin bingung. Gede tanda tanya di otaknya udah segede matahari.

"Maksudnya…???" tanya Renji ma Hitsugaya bersamaan.

Ichigo menyeringai ala Hichigo. "Bangsa elo itu, lho, Renji………… **M-O-N-K-E-Y!!**"

Renji langsung memasang muka angker seakan-akan pengen mencerna Ichigo hidup-hidup dalam sekali telan. Ichigo ngakak gulung-gulung. Hitsugaya sweat drop sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"Abarai, kayaknya bener, deh, katanya Kurosaki… Elo dulu kan emang pernah masuk lewat jendela pas telat?" kata Hitsugaya. Kini Renji ganti ngasih death glare ke Hitsugaya. "Kenapa? Elo berani sama gue?"

"Eeeh… bercanda, kok, Hitsugaya-taichou…," Renji segera minta maaf. "Oya, ngomong-ngomong… Ntar kita belajar apaan trus di tempatnya sapa?"

"Tempatnya, sih, tetep di rumah gue… Kita kan nggak mungkin mau belajar kelompok di tempat Inoue, Urahara-san, ma Keigo! Gila, yang bener aja! Kalian kan cuman numpang di situ?" terang Ichigo.

Hitsugaya melirik Ichigo. "Elo pikir elo sendiri nggak pernah numpang? Bukannya tiap ke Seireitei elo suka numpang di divisi gue?!"

"Eeeh… iya ya… lupa gue…," Ichigo ngeles.

"Hmm, kayaknya lebih bagus kalo kita hari ini belajar bahasa Inggris sambil nyicil TIK… Eh, iya… Ntar pelajaran pertama kita TIK, yach?" ucap Hitsugaya.

Ichigo melihat jadwalnya. "Iya! Ntar ada TIK! Kalian udah bisa, belum?"

"Gue, sih, udah lumayan paham…," jawab Hitsugaya.

"Emm, gue kemaren nggak sempet belajar! Urahara nyuruh gue bersih-bersih toko, sih! Mana cuman di kasih makan sedikit!" keluh Renji.

"Kasihan… Nih, sumbangan…," Rukia yang tiba-tiba nongol nyodorin sebungkus onigiri ma sejumlah uang ke Renji.

"Rukia! Elo kira gue ini pengemis?!" kata Renji nggak terima.

"Tampang elo sangat meyakinkan, sih…," jawab Rukia cool.

"Coba, deh, elo nongkrong di perempatan sana! Pasti elo dapet banyak!" Ichigo langsung di lempari Renji.

Ya, Renji melemparkan sesuatu yang putih ke Ichigo.

Benda putih yang kita sebut manusia…

Lebih tepatnya…

Manusia bernama Hitsugaya Toshiro……

**"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!!"**

**GEDEBRUAAAAAAAAK~!!!**

Ichigo tepar di lantai. Hitsugaya selamat karena Chad dengan cekatan menangkap tubuh kapten kecil yang melesat cepat ke arah jendela lantai 2. Chad langsung menurunkan Hitsugaya dari tangan kekarnya begitu doi terlihat mulai tenang dari syoknya.

"Abarai… **ELO NIAT NGEBUNUH GUE, YACH?!!**" gertak Hitsugaya dengan kepala masih kliyeng-kliyeng gara-gara baru berbenturan sama kepala duren Ichigo tadi. "Lho?"

Renji rupanya udah kabur begitu nyadar kalo dia baru aja ngelempar seorang taichou segarang Hitsugaya ke arah Ichigo bagaikan lagi ngelempar bola bowling.

"Hah! Awas ntar kalo ketemu!" gerutu Hitsugaya.

**"Hueh?!! Ichigo pingsan!"** teriak Keigo.

"Beri nafas buatan!" titah Matsumoto. "Ayo, taichou! Kasih Ichigo nafas buatan!"

**"NO WAY!!"** Hitsugaya langsung menolak mentah-mentah. _Yang bener aja!! NAJIS!! Mending gue ciuman ma Hyourinmaru daripada sama strawberry idup berkepala jeruk ini!_

"Nggak usah, gini aja paling bakal sadar sendiri!" kata Rukia.

Uryuu nongol. "Rukia-san! Ingat hadiahnya ya!" ujarnya.

Rukia melotot," Ishida?! Elo yakin mau ngelakuin itu?!"

Uryuu hanya tersenyum lalu ngambil TOA. Ambil nafaaaaas…

"Semuanya!! Cepat cari tempat sembunyi yang aman!!" teriak Rukia.

"Dan pakai jaket tebal-tebal!!" lanjut Matsumoto sambil lari panik.

"Juga nyalakan pemanas ruangan sampai derajat maximal!!" seru Orihime yang segera ngumpet di bawah kolong meja. Semua orang di kelas hanya bingung ngelihat tingkah 3 orang cewek yang panik ntuh. Hitsugaya lebih bingung lagi.

Uryuu memantapkan jiwa raganya…

Siap-siap…

3~!

2~!!

1~!!!

**"DASAR TAICHOU CEBOOOOOL~!!! MASUK AJA ELO KE PLAYGROUND!! GUE YAKIN ELO SEKARANG MASIH PAKE POPOK!! DASAR KAPTEN INGUSAN!!"** teriak Uryuu pake TOA.

**"APA KATAMU, KACAMATA SIALAN?!!! HAAAAAAAAAH?!!! ULANGIN LAGI KALO BERANI!!"** Hitsugaya langsung marah besar. Image 'cool'-nya langsung ilang seketika. Btw, sejak kapan Hitsugaya ketularan Hiruma di Eyeshield 21 yang sering manggil orang dengan tambahan 'sialan'?

"Siapa juga yang takut sama kapten cebol kayak elo? Gue ulangin lagi, deh!" Uryuu masang TOA lagi. **"DASAR TAICHOU CEBOL!! BONSAI!!! PELOROTIN AJA CELANANYA! GUE YAKIN DIA MASIH PAKE POPOK MEREK PAMPERS UKURAN SMALL!!"**

**"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!!!!"** Hitsugaya udah nggak tahan. Seluruh ruangan langsung terasa dingin mencekam. Bahkan lantai kelas mulai membeku. Seluruh warga kelas langsung kabur, kecuali para shinigami.

Ichigo yang baru sadar dari pingsan celingak-celinguk kebingungan. "Hah? Ini cuman gue yang lagi ngimpi, apa ni lantai emang bener-bener membeku?"

"Nggak, beneran membeku, kok…," jawab Chad sambil menggigil kedinginan.

"Eh, pelajarannya udah mulai belum?" tanya Renji yang tadinya kabur karena sadar telah ngelempar Hitsugaya. Renji yang pertamanya mau masuk kelas lagi, langsung kembali ngacir pas ngelihat Hitsugaya udah dalam **SUPER-ANGRY** mode.

"Let's run for your life!" teriak Matsumoto yang ikutan ngacir bareng Renji. Orihime ikut-ikut kabur gara-gara ditarik Rukia. **"NAGANYA LAGI MARAH!!"**

Ichigo mencoba menenangkan. "Mmm, Toshiro… tenang… Ishida cuman-,"

**"HI-TSU-GA-YA―TA-I-CHO-U……,"** Hitsugaya melirik Ichigo dengan tatapan nggak main-main.

"Rangiku-san!! **GUE IKUUUUUT~!!!**" Ichigo langsung ngacir bareng Chad.

Sedang Uryuu…

"Hah? Kok, pada kabur! Dasar penakut!" gerutunya.

**"KEKEKEKEKE… kau yakin nggak mau kabur… heh, Quincy sialan?"** tanya Hitsugaya dengan tampang super **DEVIL** ngalah-ngalahin Hiruma. Dia udah dalam wujud shinigami.

"Huh! Buat apa?" kata Uryuu.

"………………… BANKAI…,"

"Aaah… jangan bilang kalau kau mau…!!"

"… DAIGUREN…,"

"Eh, tunggu du-," Uryuu mulai mundur-mundur.

**"HYOURINMARU!!!"**

**"UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH~!!!!!!!!!"**

Semua anak baru berani masuk kelas saat Hitsugaya keluar dari kelas dengan muka tersenyum lebar mengerikan ala Hiruma. Mereka terpukau dengan keadaan yang ada di dalam…

"Wow! Kita punya maskot kelas!!" celetuk Ichigo sambil nunjuk sebuah patung yang berada tepat di dekat meja guru.

Ya… itulah patung es Uryuu yang sudah di design Hitsugaya dengan sangat artistik… Patung saat Uryuu saat berpose mau lari…

Kayaknya Hitsugaya pantas, deh, buat di kasih nilai A++ untuk bidang seni memahat patung terutama patung es…

* * *

**Pelajaran TIK…**

Uryuu berhasil mencair setelah di pajang di tengah lapangan super panas selama 5 jam. Seluruh siswa tampak sudah duduk manis di ruang komputer.

"Baiklah, hari ini… kita akan mempelajari perangkat-perangkat komputer…," kata guru TIK mereka. "Komputer terdiri dari 3 perangkat… Kurosaki Ichigo, coba kau sebutkan!"

_Gampang! _batin Ichigo. "Mmm, hardware, software, dan brainware!"

"Bagus! Sekarang coba terangkan apa kegunaan hardware beserta contohnya, Ishida Uryuu!" kata si guru lagi.

"It's easy… Hardware adalah perangkat-perangkat keras yang di butuhkan komputer. Contohnya adalah CPU, keyboard, mouse, printer, dll," terang Uryuu dengan gampangnya.

"Bagus! Sekarang, tolong sebut dan terangkan tempat penyimpanan memory yang biasa digunakan komputer mulai dari yang internal sampai eksternal, Hitsugaya Toshiro!" sang guru nunjuk ke Hitsugaya.

Uryuu menyeringai. _Ehehehehehe… gue yakin kalo elo nggak bakalan bisa jawab kapten cebol! Dasar shinigami katrok!_

_Gila, Toshiro dikasih soal yang susah banget buat shinigami! _pikir Ichigo.

"Yang internal adalah RAM atau Random Access Memory dan hard disk. RAM hanya digunakan sebagai penyimpanan sementara, sedang hard disk, mempunyai memori yang sangat besar. Kapasitasnya bisa sampai lebih puluhan GB. Sedang yang eksternal adalah ROM atau Read Only Memory yang hanya digunakan untuk mengisi perintah-perintah dengan bahasa komputer. Ada juga yang lainnya dari disket, CD, flash drive atau flash disk, DVD…," terang Hitsugaya panjang lebar.

Oke, doi emang jenius…

"Hebat sekali! Sekarang coba terangkan apa fungsi dari Microsoft Excel, Abarai Renji!"

Renji langsung membeku. "Uuuh… anu… emmm…… nggak tau…,"

"Masa kau tidak tahu? Anak SD saja tahu apa itu Microsoft Excel, Abarai!" semprot guru TIK itu.

"Eeeeh… maaf…," jawab Renji sekenanya. _Yah, ibu ini gimana! Gue kan orang jaman dahulu kala yang bahkan telegram aja belom ada?_

"Sekarang, Matsumoto Rangiku! Apakah kepanjangan dari IBM itu?" tanya sang guru.

Matsumoto kebingungan. _Mati gue!! Gue kemaren nggak sempet belajar!! Tanya taichou, ah! _Dia melirik kapten kecil kesayangannya itu. Kapten itu hanya melirik Matsumoto dengan tatapan yang berbunyi 'kenapa elo liat-liat gue?'.

Kehilangan harapan, Matsumoto melirik Orihime. Orihime hanya memberi tatapan berbunyi 'summimasen, Rangiku-san! Gue nggak ngerti soal barang elektronik apalagi TIK!'. Maka dengan terpaksa Matsumoto berkata," Nggak tau, Bu…,"

"Astaga! Kamu itu makhluk jaman kapan, sih?! Masa IBM aja nggak tau!" guru itu mulai syok.

"Uuuh… maaf…," kata Matsumoto.

"Yang jelas, Matsumoto Rangiku dan Abarai Renji, temui ibu sepulang sekolah!" titah sang guru.

* * *

**Sepulang sekolah, Hitsugaya's team…**

"Ichigo! Ajarin gue TIK! Gue kagak sudi di omelin tu guru lagi!" kata Renji dengan bersungut-sungut.

"Gue juga!! Gue juga belom ngerti! Tapi, untung tadi nggak di tunjuk!" sambung Ikkaku. Yumichika juga ikutan gabung. "Ya, ini juga demi memenangkan persaingan kelompok kita…,"

"Oke, oke… Tapi, bukannya hari ini kita mau belajar bahasa Inggris?" tanya Ichigo sambil mengeluarkan laptopnya.

"Bahasa Inggris, mah, gampang!" cetus Ikkaku.

"Hmm, iya juga…," pikir Ichigo.

"Yaa… itu bahasa yang sangat mudah! Very easy…," imbuh Yumichika.

"Betul!" dukung Renji.

Hitsugaya yang dari tadi lagi baca novel Sherlock Holmes hasil minjem ke Ichigo angkat bicara. "Oya? Yang bener?"

Semuanya mengangguk. Hitsugaya tersenyum.

"Kalo gitu, kalian belajarnya pake konsep 2 in 1 aja! Jadi, kalian belajar TIK sekalian belajar bahasa Inggris!" usul Hitsugaya.

"Heh? Gimana caranya?" tanya Renji.

"Begini… Mulai sekarang sampe ntar jam 4, kalian ngomong-ngomongan pake bahasa Inggris sambil mempelajari TIK! Tentu gue juga ikutan ngomong pake bahasa Inggris buat latihan. Nah, gampang, kan? 2 in 1! Nerangin TIK-nya pun kalian harus pake bahasa Inggris!" terang Hitsugaya.

"Iya, ya! Ide bagus!!" Ichigo yang emang lumayan pinter setuju.

Renji cepat-cepat protes. "T, tapi…,"

"Be quiet everyone! Now, we are starting to speak with English until your study is over!" kata Hitsugaya dengan fasih. (A/N : Umm, readers… Sorry kalo ntar bahasa Inggris-nya salah! Gue masih belajar soal grammar!)

"Wow, your English are good, Toshiro!" puji Ichigo.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya, stupid Kurosaki!"

Renji yang udah lumayan bisa ikutan nimbrung. "Ok, how about we are starting to study TIK now?"

"Yeah! Let's start our study!" sambut Yumichika yang juga udah mendingan bahasa Inggrisnya.

Ikkaku cengo sendiri. "Umm… kalian ngomong apaan, sih?"

"Excuse me, can you speak English, please?" tanya Hitsugaya dengan senyum menyeringai.

Oke… bisa kita lihat Ikkaku akan berpuasa bicara sampai jam 4 sore nanti… Dia emang nggak pinter bahasa Inggris…

* * *

**Uryuu's team…**

"Hueeeeeee~!! Ajarin gue TIK, donk!" pinta Matsumoto pada Uryuu.

"Iya, iya…," jawab Uryuu. "Tapi, gue ajarin teorinya aja ya? Gue nggak punya laptop maupun komputer, nih…,"

Yup, menurut komik Bleach volume 13 yang cover-nya bergambar Aizen sialan, ntuh… Uryuu tu miskin… Ehehehehe…

Matsumoto hanya mengangguk.

"Eh, Ishida! Kita kan hari ini mau belajar sejarah?" tanya Rukia.

"Mmm, itu ntar aja…," jawab Uryuu sambil membuka buku cetak TIK-nya.

"**EEEH?!!** Aku kan masih belum paham sama yang ini?" kata Orihime.

"Ntar dulu, deh… Gue mau ngurus yang satu ini dulu…,"

"Ya udah… Kalo gitu, sambil nunggu, aku mau belanja bahan makan malam dulu! Kasian Toshiro-kun kalo ntar dia pulang nggak ada bahan makanan buat di masak!" ucap Orihime. Dia memang berniat pulang malam nanti sama Matsumoto dan Rukia.

Mendengar nama rivalnya disebut, wajah Uryuu jadi merengut. "Huh, biarin aja kapten cebol itu kelaparan!"

"Ishida-kun! Toshiro-kun 'kan masih butuh banyak asupan gizi untuk pertumbuhannya! Dia harus makan yang banyak… istirahat yang cukup… trus… pokoknya gitu, deh!" terang Orihime dengan riang.

"Ah, kayak tu kapten pernah numbuh aja…," gerutu Uryuu. "Gue berani bertaruh kalo dalam 1 tahun pertumbuhan dia nggak pernah nyampe setengah cm! Eh, bukan… mungkin malah dalam ukuran mm!"

"Lho, kok, tau?" Matsumoto kaget.

"Eh? Bener, toh?" Uryuu malah ikutan kaget.

"Pokoknya aku mau belanja!" cetus Orihime riang. "Mungkin aja ntar aku bisa dapet semangka segar buat Toshiro-kun!"

"Ah, aku temanin ya!" kata Rukia. _Ikut ajalah, ketimbang gue disini BT…_ "Aku sekalian mau beli sesuatu…,"

"Makasih, Kuchiki-san!" Orihime melompat gembira. "Rangiku-san, sukses ya! Kita mau belanja dulu! Ishida-kun juga!"

2 cewek itu pun menghilang dari balik pintu. Uryuu memulai pelajaran TIK-nya.

* * *

"Then you should click that icon to copy this text…," terang Ichigo.

"Umm… Click by this thing?" Yumichika nunjuk mouse yang di samping laptop.

"Yeah, or you can use the touchpad!" Ichigo nunjuk letak touchpad di laptop-nya. "That's up to you! But, I think the touchpad is better than the mouse!"

"Huh? Why?" tanya Renji heran ndiri. "I think the mouse is more easy to use than the touchpad!"

"Mouse is simple… But, I hear if they are more easy to bring our laptop go error than the touchpad!" terang Ichigo nyantai. (A/N : ini beneran! Laptop gue sering error tiap pake mouse! Jadi, sekarang gue lebih sering pake touchpad… Yeah, kayaknya mouse tu cocoknya buat komputer aja…)

"Oh, I see…," gumam Renji. Yumichika cuma ngangguk.

"……………………," Ikkaku cuman bengong. Dia kagak ngerti apa-apa. _Mereka tu lagi ngomong apaan, sih?! Gue kagak ngerti! Bahasa planet mana, sih, ntuh?!!_

"Umm, Mr. Ikkaku… Why are you so quiet today?" tanya Hitsugaya sambil nyeringai. Doi tampak nggak ikutan belajar bareng 3 cowok lainnya itu. Dia malah enak-enakan duduk di kasurnya Ichigo sambil baca-baca novel ma komik koleksinya shinigami berkepala jeruk itu.

"Kalian ngomong apa, sih?!!" Ikkaku syok sendiri.

"Toshiro, are you sure about not will study for our future test and just being the teacher in this group?" tanya Ichigo.

"Yeah, I just want to help your study… I don't want to be the first rank after all… Not interested for that, thank you very much!" jawab Hitsugaya ketus. Tampangnya BT abis. Dia lalu melanjutkan konsentrasinya ke novel Sherlock Holmes milik Ichigo itu.

"Hey, mind for some drink, guys?" tawar Ichigo. "I think, I'm thirsty,"

"Thanks. A cup of orange juice, please," pesan Renji.

"Whatever, but that's should be a cup of tea and cold!" kata Hitsugaya cuek.

"Ok, I'll get you ice lemon tea then… How are about you, Yumichika?" Ichigo nanya ke banci kaleng yang ada disampingnya.

"One cup of fresh water… That's good for my skin…," terang Yumichika.

Ikkaku ternganga. _Apa?!! MEREKA NGOMONG APA, SIH?!!_

"And you, Ikkaku?" kini Ichigo nanya Ikkaku.

"Eh?! Apa?" Ikkaku balik nanya.

"I say-,"

Hitsugaya langsung motong, "Kurosaki, English speaking is over now! Look at the clock! It's 4.01 pm!"

"Eh?! Udah selesai?!" jerit Renji. "Padahal masih asyik-asyiknya belajar!"

Ikkaku langsung sujud syukur saking senengnya ngedenger temen-temennya sekarang udah nggak bicara dengan bahasa alien lagi. _Akhirnya~!!_ Dia tampak lagi lonjak-lonjak diiringi lagu 'We Are the Champion' dari MP4-nya Ichigo. Hitsugaya cuman bisa geleng-geleng kepala sambil ngomelin kata 'narsis'…

"Yah, elo beruntung, Ikkaku!" kata Ichigo.

"Beruntung?"

**CLING!!**

Kepala Ikkaku langsung bersinar.

"Iya, beruntung. Kenapa?" tanya Yumichika.

Kepala Ikkaku bersinar kembali.

**CLING!!**

_Aww~!! Silau, men!! Gila ni anak! Kayaknya mau ngalah-ngalahin silaunya kacamata Ishida, deh! _batin Ichigo.

"Oww~!!" Hitsugaya kesilauan. Dia langsung nutupin matanya pake buku.

**CLING~!!**

Bersinar lagi…

"Bersih bersinar," senandung Renji.

"Sunlight!" sambung Yumichika sambil ngaca pake kepala plontosnya Ikkaku.

"Oi, itu, mah, iklan TV!" protes Hitsugaya.

"Yee, sapa tau aja si Ikkaku tiap hari keramas pake sunlight! Buktinya liat aja kepalanya! Mengkilap gitu!" terang Ichigo. "Gue penasaran! Apa licin juga?"

"Elo pikir shampoo mobil?" sahut Renji. "Eh? Licin, tuh! Liat!" Renji naruh gabus di atas kepala Ikkaku dan seketika itu juga, gabus itu langsung melorot ke bawah kayak anak kecil lagi main papan seluncur.

Ikkaku cengar-cengir. "Hebat, kan?"

"Wangi, nggak?" tanya Hitsugaya.

Yumichika ngendusi kepala Ikkaku. "Wangi, kok!"

"Wangi apaan? Kalo wanginya bakso berarti ini Ikkaku Si Penthol jadi-jadian, donk!" kata Renji.

"Wangi ini…… So Klin…???" gumam Hitsugaya.

"Anjrit! Ikkaku! Elo keramas pake detergen?!" jerit Ichigo.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, kok, bisa langsung tau mereknya lewat bau, sih?" tanya Yumichika.

"Mmm, Matsumoto sama Inoue suka nyampur-nyampur atau ganti-ganti detergen kalo pas nyuci baju… Trus nggak sadar gue jadi hafal tiap bau parfum detergen berbagai merek!" terang Hitsugaya. "Lagian ini bukan bau detergen! Ini bau So Klin pel!"

**"APA?!! ELO PAKE CAIRAN PEMBERSIH LANTAI BUAT SHAMPOO?!!"** teriak Ichigo ma Renji syok.

"Hebat, kan?" bangga Ikkaku.

Semuanya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala…

* * *

**Back to Uryuu's Team…**

"Trus ini namanya keyboard… fungsinya buat bla-bla-bla-bla-bla…," Uryuu menerangkan panjang lebar.

"Oh gitu… Kalo ini?" Matsumoto nunjuk ke gambar scanner.

"Itu scanner… gunanya buat bla-bla-bla-bla-bla…," terang cowok berkacamata itu lagi.

"Kalo yang kayak buku ini?"

"Itu laptop!"

"Laptop?"

"Iya, sama kayak komputer… Tapi, bla-bla-bla-bla-bla… Trus, bla-bla-bla-bla-bla," Uryuu sekali lagi nerangin super panjang lebar.

Kepala Matsumoto kini mulai kliyeng-kliyeng. Kucing-kucing kecil nge-dance dengan mengikuti alunan lagu 'Stasiun Balapan' (??) sambil mengelilingi kepalanya pake baju cheerleader plus pom-pom-nya. "Uuh, harganya mahal ya…??"

"Emangnya ada barang murah di jaman sekarang?" Uryuu balik nanya.

"Mmm, nggak…??"

"Laptop dengan merek ini tu bla-bla-bla-bla-bla… Mudah bla-bla-bla-bla-bla, tapi bla-bla-bla-bla-bla… Harganya bla-bla-bla-bla-bla….,"

Matsumoto jadi mengantuk. "Ishida-san! Boleh aku bikin kopi?"

"Bla-bla-bla-bla-bla…," masih asyik nerangin.

"……………………,"

"Bla-bla-bla-bla-bla…,"

"Mmm… Ishida?"

"Bla-bla-bla-bla-bla…,"

"Maaf, Ishida?"

"Bla-bla-bla-bla-bla…,"

"……………………," Matsumoto rasanya kayak pengen ngelemparin kursi yang disampingnya ke jidat Uryuu saking keselnya udah di kacangin.

"Kami pulang!!" seru Orihime. Dibelakangnya tampak Rukia lagi berjalan sambil menjilati es krimnya.

"Ah! Orihime!! Akhirnya dateng juga!" celetuk Matsumoto.

"Iya, donk!! Buah aja kedondong masa' kedolah…??" kata Orihime. Di tangannya ada cukup banyak belanjaan. "Eh, eh!! Tadi kita mampir ke warung tenda di Jalan Angin Ribut, lho!!"

"Eh? Ke warung tenda?" tanya Uryuu.

"Iya, ini kita beliin kuetiau siram sama udang asam manis! Ayo, dimakan! Mumpung masih anget!" seru Orihime yang udah bawa sendok dan garpu dari dapur Uryuu.

"Tungguin gue! Masih makan es krim, nih!" pinta Rukia. "Bantuin habisin, donk!"

"Gue bantu habisin, deh!" seru Matsumoto.

**HAP!!**

"Yaaah~!! Kok, semuanya, sih!! Ini, kan, rasa favorit aku!!!" keluh Rukia.

"Lho? Bukannya tadi di suruh bantu ngabisin? Kok, protes?" tanya Matsumoto.

"Oh iya… Ehehehe… lupa…," Rukia nyengir.

"Kita serbu, yuk!" seru Orihime.

**"AYOOOOOOO~!!!"** sahut Rukia ma Matsumoto riang. 3 cewek itu pun menancapkan garpu ke udang yang telah di siram saus asam manis itu. Begitu dimasukkan ke mulut… Mmmm…

Mereka kompak berteriak…

**"UWAAAAAAAAAA~!! E-,"**

"Selesai…," gumam Uryuu.

3 cewek itu langsung keselek.

"Eh?!! Sudah selesai?!!" Rukia melotot. "Cepet banget?!!"

"Jangan bohong elo, Ishida!" kata Matsumoto.

Uryuu membetulkan letak kacamatanya, tampang serius. "Apa tampang ini kurang meyakinkan? Emang kapan, sih, gue bohong sama elo pada?"

"Iya juga… kapan ya…??" gumam Rukia.

"Liat aja piring gue kalo nggak percaya!" titah Uryuu.

Begitu dilihat ternyata piring Uryuu sudah bersih dan belepotan beberapa tetes saus asam manis! Buset…!!

"Padahal ini semua, kan, porsi jumbo…," gumam Matsumoto saat melihat bon makanannya.

"Ishida-kun hebat!! Patut masuk rekor!!" puji Orihime. Mulutnya belepotan saus asam manis dan… es krim…??

"Inoue! Elo nyampur makanan lagi ya?" tanya Rukia.

"Iya! Enak, lho, Kuchiki-san! Udang asam manisnya kucampur sama kuetiau trus di kasih kecap ma es krim vanilla! Enak, deh, pokoknya!" cerita Orihime riang.

"Kalo taichou di sini… dia pasti udah muntah atau minimal pingsan…," gumam Matsumoto.

**BWUUUUUUUUUSH!!**

Tiba-tiba reiatsu seseorang bergejolak dan membara dengan ganas mendengar nama kapten cebol, eh, pendek itu disebut-sebut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan reiatsu-nya Uryuu?

"Uuuh, Ishida… Reiatsu-mu…," kata Matsumoto. "Bisa-bisa berbagai jenis hollow nyerbu ke sini, lho!"

"Uh, maaf…," Uryuu berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Harusnya adegan Ishida makan tadi direkam trus dikirim ke acara 'Believe it or not'!" kata Rukia. "Sapa tau masuk ke Guiness Book!"

"Oh nggak, makasih…," jawab Uryuu.

"Aih, aiih… bilang aja kalo elo cuman bisa makan cepet kalo pas makan masakan mewah 'n mahal??" goda Matsumoto. "Ya, nggak? Ya, nggak…??? Hmmm????"

Muka Uryuu udah kayak kepiting rebus di siram cat merah. "U, urusai…,"

3 cewek itu hanya tertawa.

* * *

Ini sudah malam sebelum ujian di SMU Karakura di mulai esok paginya. Para guru tampak sibuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatu demi ujian besok di rumah masing-masing. Ada yang lagi ngecek ke sereman wajah buat nakutin murid yang nyontek di depan cermin. Ada yang nyiapin teropong buat mastiin kalo ntar pas ujian nggak ada yang nyontek. Bahkan ada yang siap-siap bikin MCK darurat di dalem kelas biar ntar para murid nggak ada yang lama-lama di toilet buat nyontek disana…

Hmm, bagaimana persiapan 2 kubu murid yang mau duel soal ini?

* * *

**Klinik & Kediaman Kurosaki**

**"UAAAAAAAAAAAARGH~!!!!"** Ichigo berusaha keras nempel-nempelin rumus matematika dan fisika yang sumpeh banyak 'n susah dihafal ke otaknya. Saking keselnya, dia pengen nonjok sesuatu. Tapi, sayang pas itu Kon nggak ada di rumah karena lagi di pinjem oleh Hitsugaya untuk fungsi yang sama… jadi guling tinju…

Ichigo mau tak mau melampiaskan amarahnya dengan menyiksa bantal-bantal tak berdosa. Yuzu masuk ke kamar dengan takut-takut.

"Uuh… Onii-chan?" panggil Yuzu.

**"APA?!!"** Ichigo langsung berbalik. Dia langsung syok ngelihat Yuzu udah stand by di pintu kamar. "Uh, eh… Yuzu ya? Ada apa?"

"Umm… butuh sesuatu? Mau kubikinin kopi?" tawar Yuzu.

"Ah, iya, makasih…," Ichigo segera melanjutkan aksinya menyiksa bantal setelah Yuzu meninggalkan kamar. **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH~!!!!"**

"Otou-san! Onii-chan kenapa, sih?" tanya Yuzu kepada Isshin. "Tadi aku lihat Onii-chan lagi meluk-meluk bantalnya (a.k.a mencekik) erat banget!"

Isshin, sebagai ayah yang stress, langsung menjawab. "Oooh!! Aku tahu!! Pasti Ichigo lagi bingung buat mikirin gimana caranya buat nyatain cintanya ke Shirou-chan!! **OOOH~!! MASAKI-CHAN!! ANAK KITA SUDAH TUMBUH DAN MENGERTI CINTA!! AKU TERHARU~!!!!**"

"Eh?! Onii-chan benar-benar suka sama Shirou-kun?!! Uwaaaah!!" jerit Yuzu riang. "Pantas aja mereka sering betengkar! Kata orang, kan, benci beda-beda tipis sama suka!!"

"Aaaah~!! Mungkin sebaiknya sebagai ayah yang baik aku mengajari Ichigo~!!! Mungkin dia butuh penjelasan bagaimana cara melakukan 'itu'!!" sorak Isshin yang disambut dengan tendangan dari Karin. **"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW~!!!"**

"Gah, Otou-san! Please, deh! Ichi-nii tu cowok, Toshiro juga cowok! Ya nggak mungkinlah!!" protes Karin.

"Mari kita buktikan putriku!!" Isshin langsung menggandeng tangan sepasang anak kembar itu. "Ichigo~!! Ku dengar dari Putri Yuzu kau sangat stress! Ada apa gerangan, anakku?!" kata Isshin saat melompat masuk kamar Ichigo dengan cara menjebolnya.

"Uh?! Orang tua! Ngapain lo di sini?! Pergi!!" usir Ichigo.

"Ichi-nii, jujur aja, deh… Sapa tau kita bisa bantu!" kata Karin.

Ichigo garuk-garuk kepalanya. "Uh… mmm, ini… soal Toshiro…,"

**TUING!**

Isshin langsung penasaran. 2 cewek bermarga Kurosaki yang dibelakangnya ternganga kaget. Rukia yang ada di ruang kloset kesayangannya juga ikutan penasaran.

"Oh! Begitukah?! Ada apa dengan Shirou-chan?!" tanya Isshin.

"Nggg… gue emang nggak pinter soal begituan… Tapi setiap dimasukin susah banget! Sering salah! Tapi begitu bisa rasanya enak banget… Toshiro sampe memuji… Katanya gue lumayan… Trus- **LHO?!! LHO?!!! KALIAN KENAPA?!!!**" Ichigo kaget ngelihat keluarganya udah pada cengo dengan hidung mimisan.

Rukia pun mimisan di dalem kloset kesayangannya itu. _Astaga… tak kusangka Ichigo berhasil menaklukkan Hitsugaya-taichou sampe begitu!! Berarti mulai sekarang aku harus…… harus ngapain ya…?? Apa minta tuker tempat tinggal sama Hitsugaya-taichou? Biar Hitsugaya-taichou disini, trus gue di tempat Inoue. Hehehehe, gue kan sobat yang baik… Tentu gue nggak mau ganggu acara bercinta mereka…_

"O, Onii-chan… Tak kusangka Onii-chan sudah sampai tahap itu…," kata Yuzu.

"Eh, yang bener?" Ichigo nggak percaya.

"Oh!! Aku sangat bangga padamu, Nak!! Akan ku ajari kau cara memasukkan yang lebih mantap!!" kata Isshin dengan muka mesum yang serius.

"Yang bener?!!"

"Heh, Ichi-nii… Berarti setelah ini kita nggak boleh, donk, minta mandi bareng lagi… Kan, udah ada Toshiro…," kata Karin sambil geleng-geleng. Ichigo langsung syok seketika.

"Maksudnya…??"

"Gimana, sih! Bukannya Onii-chan pacaran sama Shirou-kun dan udah nge'gitu'in Shirou-ku juga?" terang Yuzu. "Asyik, setelah ini, aku dapet kakak lagi!"

Otak Ichigo mulai bekerja… tak berapa lama kemudian, cowok itu ngerti apa yang dari tadi di pikirin keluarganya. **"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!!! INI SALAH PAHAM!! YANG GUE MAKSUD MASUKIN TU BUKAN BEGITUAN!! TAPI RUMUS FISIKA!! RUMUS FISIKA! BUKAN 'ITU'!!!"**

**"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGH~?!!!"** ganti mereka yang syok.

"Iya! Kemaren gue dikasih fotokopian soal fisika yang susah banget dari Toshiro! Trus gue nggak bisa masukin rumusnya, makanya gue di puji pas gue berhasil! Katanya, sih, anak yang lain bahkan butuh 5 jam buat ngerjain soal itu! Sedang gue cuman 3 jam!" kata Ichigo. "Kalian aja yang pikirannya ngeres!"

Hening…

* * *

**Apartemen Inoue**

**"HATSYIIIIIIII~!!!"** Hitsugaya bersin. _Waah… kayaknya ada yang ngebicarain gue, nih… Kurang ajar…_

"Taichou mau flu?" tanya Matsumoto.

"Di Bodrexin aja!" usul Orihime.

"Nggak, kok, paling juga ada yang ngebicarain… Lagian Bodrexin kan buat orang demam dan tepatnya buat **ANAK KECIL?!!**" protes Hitsugaya sambil merebahkan diri di futon.

"Taichou 'kan emang masih minum obat pake dosis anak-anak? Rasa strawberry lagi…," terang Matsumoto. Dia ingat pas dulu taichou-nya sakit trus diminumin obat sirup dosis anak. Yang dia ingat, taichou-nya sangat penurut kalau mau diminumin sirup rasa strawberry itu. Nggak kayak pas dia diminumin obat antibiotik yang astaganaga pahitnya. Alhasil, Hitsugaya besoknya langsung sembuh. Itu artinya dia cocok pake dosis anak, donk! Iya, nggak?

Hitsugaya cemberut pas nginget kejadian itu.

"Toshiro-kun nggak belajar?" ganti Orihime yang nanya.

"Nggak! Toh, gue nggak minat buat dapet juara? Apa untungnya? Toh, kalo kita berhasil dapat si Aizen juga nggak bakalan langsung nyerah…," kata Hitsugaya. "Gue mau tidur aja… Mumpung lagi bebas dari kertas tugas…,"

"Ya, sudah," Matsumoto menyiapkan buku fisikanya. "Orihime, kita main tebak-tebakan, yuk!"

"Eh, ayo!" jawab Orihime. "Kita belajar sambil ngemil ya! Oya, Toshiro-kun, di kulkas ada semangka, lho!!"

Hitsugaya langsung berlari ke dapur tanpa di komando.

* * *

**Kediaman keluarga Asano**

Keigo tampak lagi ngadain cerdas cermat dengan Ikkaku dan Yumichika sebagai pesertanya. Kakak Keigo, Mizuho Asano, tentu aja ikutan. Dia terus menyemangati yayangnya, Ikkaku.

"Baiklah~!! Pertanyaan selanjutnya!" seru Keigo dengan gaya para presenter TV dalam acara kuis.

"Baiklah, cepat katakan… Aku pasti bisa menjawabnya dengan cantik dan anggun seperti Kuchiki-taichou dan Hitsugaya-taichou…," kata Yumichika.

"Yeah! Cepat katakan pertanyaan ntuh! Pastilah gampang bagiku!! Apa, sih, di dunia ini yang nggak gue bisa?!" pamer Ikkaku.

"Kalo menghayal jangan ketinggian, Ikkaku… Ntar jatuhnya sakit, lho…," goda Yumichika. Ikkaku hanya memberi tatapan menghina.

**"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~!! Darling~!! Ayo, darling! Kau pasti bisa~!!!"** seru Mizuho sambil lonjak-lonjak ala fangirl.

"Oke! Pertanyaanya…," Keigo melirik secarik kertas yang ada di tangannya. "Apa……,"

Yumichika memasang tampang serius. Ikkaku tetep memasang tampang sombong. Mizuho tentunya lagi mempelototi darling-nya.

"……………… apa bahasa Inggris-nya 'selamat tinggal, kucing hitamku'?" sorak Keigo riang. "Ini gampang!!"

Ikkaku cengo. Dia emang sama sekali nggak bisa bahasa Inggris walaupun udah belajar setengah mampus.

"Nggg… 'sayonara, watashi no kuroneko'?" jawab Ikkaku ngasal. (A/N : Buat para senpai atau readers yang bisa bahasa Jepang, ini bener, nggak penulisannya? Gomen, kalo salah…)

"Salah! Ada yang mau menjawab?" tanya Keigo.

Yumichika angkat tangan. "Itu mudah… 'good bye, my black cat'…,"

**"YEAH, 100 BUAT YUMICHIKA!!!"** sorak Keigo yang langsung di cekik sama kakaknya. **"UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH~!!! NEE-SAN!! AWWW~!!!"**

"Keigo! Harus itu bener tahu!! Heeeeeh!!!" kata Mizuho.

"Ta, tapi, Nee-san… Jawaban yang bener 'kan emang gitu…?? Anak SD aja tau, Nee-san…!!" protes Keigo disela-sela cekikan dasat made by Mizuho.

**"NGGAK~!! POKOKNYA JAWABAN DARLING-KU HARUS BENER!!!** **HEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~!!!!!"** Mizuho makin mencekik Keigo.

**"UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH~!!!!!"**

* * *

**Toko & Kediaman Urahara**

"Hmm, jadi ini begini trus begini ya… Hmm…," Renji tampak lagi dalam mode 2 in 1, yaitu ngepel toko sambil belajar.

"Ah, mau ulangan ya, Abarai-san?" tanya Urahara.

"Udah tau, kok, nanya?!" semprot Renji.

"Uuuh… umm… mau ku gantikan supaya Abarai-san bisa belajar?" tawar Ururu.

"Nggak usah, Ururu! Toh, nanas merah ntuh tetep aja bakal bego walau udah belajar 1000 tahun…," terang Jinta.

"Heh, anak kecil!! Kurang ajar! Gini-gini gue fukutaichou, lho!! Fukutaichou!!" amuk Renji. Terang aja dia nggak terima dibilang bego sama anak kecil. Kecuali kalo sama Hitsugaya Toshiro, dia emang mengakui. Mau belajar sampe kepala gundul aja belum tentu Renji mampu ngalahin kejeniusan kapten kecil yang awet muda itu.

"Ya, fukutaichou terbego…," gumam Jinta.

**"APA?!! ELO MAU DITELEN ZABIMARU?!!"**

**TUAK!!!**

Sebuah kipas menghantam kepala Renji.

"Abarai-san, lanjutkan pekerjaanmu!" perintah Urahara.

"Lho?! Heh, emang apa hak elo nyuruh-nyuruh gue? Fukutaichou divisi 6?!" gertak Renji yang udah naik darah.

"Oh yeah, tentu gue punya hak… Secara gitu, ini rumah dan toko gue… Kalo elo nggak mau nurutin gue, silakan angkat kaki dari sini…," kata Urahara sambil menyeringai mengerikan di balik kipasnya. Tatapan maut yang tajam setajam silet dia layangkan…

"Uuuh…," Renji kehilangan kata-kata.

"Atau kau lebih memilih ini?" Urahara membuka sarung zanpakutou. "Hmm? Abarai-fukutaichou, apakah anda bersedia bertarung denganku… Urahara Kisuke, mantan kapten divisi 12?"

Renji langsung mohon ampun.

* * *

**Keesokan harinya**

Seluruh murid di kumpulkan di lapangan untuk upacara dalam rangka pembukaan ulangan semester. Seluruh murid tegang kecuali Hitsugaya.

"Baiklah… Secara resmi… Mulai hari ini… **ULANGAN SEMESTER DIMULAI!!!**" seru kepala sekolah dengan tegas. Seluruh murid menyambutnya dengan meriah. Semuanya berteriak.

"Huuuuuuuuuuu~!!!"

"Kenapa harus sekarang?!!!"

**"TIDAAAAAAAAK~!!!!"**

"Ya, Tuhan… Semoga ntar pengawasnya salah ngasih soal jadi kunci soal!"

Hitsugaya hanya geleng-geleng melihat seluruh murid teriak-teriak protes gitu. "Hh, dasar… apa nggak bisa mereka sabar sedikit…?? Toh, hanya ujian selama 6 hari bukan tiap hari,"

"Hitsugaya Toshiro!" panggil seseorang dengan tatapan serius.

Hitsugaya menoleh.

Dengan adegan di dramatisir dan diberi efek slow motion… Bisa kita lihat Uryuu dan Hitsugaya berhadapan satu sama lain di antara kerusuhan. Angin bertiup dan menggoyangkan rerumputan juga menerbangkan daun-daun kering… membuat suasana makin dramatis. Rambut Hitsugaya dan Uryuu pun melambai-lambai tertiup angin.

Uryuu memasang tampang sangat serius plus death glare. Hitsugaya membalas dengan tatapannya yang seperti biasa… cool…

"Pokoknya, akan kutunjukkan kalau gue bakal jadi yang terbaik! Ingat itu Hitsugaya Toshiro!" kata Uryuu sambil menunjuk Hitsugaya.

"……………," Hitsugaya hanya diam. Tak berapa lama, dia menghela nafas. "Yah, terserahlah… Toh, aku tak peduli dengan gelar juara itu…,"

2 orang jenius itu kembali saling berpandangan dan secara bersamaan berbalik untuk menuju kelas dengan arah berlawanan…

* * *

**=OMAKE=**

Semua pasti penasaran, donk, kenapa nggak ada hollow maupun arrancar yang muncul di cerita ini? Oke, berikut alasannya…

**Hueco Mundo**

"Aizen-sama,"

"Hmm? Ada apa, Gin?" tanya Aizen pada anak buahnya yang berwajah serigala/tikus/ular (silakan pilih yang mana) itu.

"Mmm, ada surat…," jawab Gin.

"Oh? Dari siapa?"

"Dari Kurosaki Ichigo,"

**"WHAT?!!!"** Aizen langsung menyemburkan teh yang dia minum lewat hidung. Gin mengangguk sambil masang wajah yang berbunyi 'aww~!! Jijik!'. "Mana! Berikan suratnya!"

Gin menyerahkan surat itu ke Aizen. Aizen membacanya. Begitu selesai, dia kembali membaca lagi dengan ekspresi nggak percaya. _Apa gue rabun…??_

"Ada apa, Aizen-sama?" tanya Gin.

"Ini…," Gin pun membaca secarik kertas yang disodorkan pemimpinnya itu.

_Kepada Aizen Sousuke (sialan)_

_Di tempat a.k.a Hueco Mundo_

_Oi, Aizen! Gue mau ulangan, nih! Jadi gue minta elo supaya nggak ngeganggu acara belajar gue! Jangan kirimin hollow, arrancar, dsb. ke Karakura selama itu! Inget ya!! Gue bisa nggak naek kelas tau!!_

_Kalo gue nggak naek kelas, gue bisa ngamuk trus ngeluarin Hichigo. Emang elo mau gue ngamuk-ngamuk trus ngancurin Hueco Mundo cuman gara-gara hal ntuh? Nggak berbobot bangetlah, yaw!_

_INGAT!! JANGAN KIRIMIN HOLLOW MAUPUN ARRANCAR!!! KALO NGGAK, GUE BOCORIN RAHASIA ELO! Begini-begini gue tahu kalo elo itu om-om maniak pink! Oya, atau elo mau gue nyeritain ke Toshiro kalo elo pernah ngintip dia pas mandi? Hmm, pasti yahud…_

_Ini nggak main-main,_

_Kurosaki Ichigo_

"Mmm, emang Aizen-sama pernah ngintip Hitsugaya-han beneran?" tanya Gin.

Aizen celingak-celinguk, mastiin kalo nggak ada anak buah lainnya yang siap menguping. Dia mengangguk. "Jangan bilang sapa-sapa!"

"Aizen-sama juga beneran suka pink?"

"Iya, nih, buktinya," nunjukin kacamata pink favorit yang selalu dia pake kalo nggak ada yang liat.

"Astaga!!"

"Ssst!! Jangan bilang yang lainnya! Pokoknya beritahu ke semua hollow tentang permintaan Ichigo ini! Gue nggak mau rahasia itu ketahuan! Citra gue di mata para hollow bisa ancur!"

Gin menepuk bahu Aizen dengan serius. "Aizen-sama… Anda ini…,"

"…………,"

"…………,"

"…………,"

"…ternyata sama ya denganku! Aku emang nggak suka pink, tapi aku juga pernah ngintip Hitsugaya-han, kok!"

Aizen langsung bahagia. "Yang bener?!"

"Iya!"

"Astaga! Sumpah, Hitsugaya-kun tu bla-bla-bla-bla,"

"Iya, Aizen-sama! Gue aja sampe bla-bla-bla-bla,"

Sementara 2 orang itu sedang berdiskusi masalah mesum, seluruh hollow, arrancar, dan Menos tenyata dari tadi sudah nguping!

"Eh? Jadi Aizen-sama suka pink?" heran Yammi.

"Ah, sama denganku…," kata Szayel.

"Yang jelas kita selama seminggu ini nggak boleh ke Karakura!" cetus Ulquiorra.

"Yaah~!! Padahal gue mau nyelesein pertarungan sama taichou unyil kemaren!" keluh Luppi.

"Dari pada kita nganggur sampe minggu depan, gimana kalo kita main aja?" usul Nel.

"Ide bagus!" jawab Grimmjow. "Kita main apa?"

"Petak umpet!" usul Szayel.

"Lomba lari," usul Zommari.

**"YEAH!! AYO, KITA MAININ SEMUA PERMAINAN SELAGI KITA NGANGGUR!!"** sorak Yammi.

**"YEAAAAAAAAAAH~!!!!"** sahut semuanya.

Sementara itu, di Karakura, Ichigo lagi dimarahi Hitsugaya gara-gara ngirim surat nggak penting dan nggak jelas ke Aizen.

* * *

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Hai! Ni aku bikinnya dengan ide menumpuk! Jadinya ya gini, deh, rada ruwet… Sorry, kalo garing!"

Aizen + Uryuu:**" SIALAN!! KAU MENGHANCURKAN IMAGE COOL KAMI!!"**

Hi-chan:" Yaah… Hobi masku kan emang begini…,"

Hitsugaya:" Setidaknya image cool-ku masih nampak di sini… Fiuuuh~!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Oya, ni fanfic kayaknya ntar langsung tamat di chapter 3, deh! Ehehehehe… Good news buat kalian!"

All characters:**" YEAAAAAAAAAAH~!!!"** (pesta pora)

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Hiks, good news buat kalian dan bad news buat gue… Eh, good news juga, ding! Kan itu artinya ntar beban fanfic gue yang belum complete bakal berkurang 1! Yeah!" (ikutan pesta pora)

Hi-chan:" Dasar author gila…,"

Matsumoto:" Yay! Gue muncul di fanfic ini!! Juga Gin-chan-ku~!!" (meluk Gin)

Hi-chan:" Enak aja! Ni Gin-chan-ku!!" (narik Gin)

Matsumoto:" Gue~!!!" (narik Gin)

Gin:" HELP!!!"

Ichigo:" Yaah, sekian dari kami… Makasih buat review kalian, kami seneng banget! Dan makasih karena banyak yang dukung kelompok gue!!! **YEAH!! HIDUP TOSHIRO'S TEAM!!!**"

Hitsugaya: (nonjok Ichigo) **"HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU!!"**

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Sekian~!! Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~!!"

All:**" AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!"**

**N.B : Oya, author mau minta ijin HIATUS sampai 25 Juni karena ada ulangan dan Study Tour! Gomenasai! Osh!! See you!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hai! Summimasen karena dah bikin kalian semua nunggu lama! ^^ Ini dia chapter 3 yang kalian tunggu-tunggu (mungkin?). Maaf banget! Padahal pengennya cuman hiatus sampe 25 Juni, eh, malah keblabasan gara-gara sakit… Gomen… Oya, kemarin ada review soal pelajaran TIK yang di chapter 2. Iya, itu emang pelajaran anak kelas 7 dan 8. Ceritanya buat lebih mendalami gitu... Jadinya di terangkan sekali lagi ke mereka lagi biar nggak lupa. Juga sorry soal kesalahan pengetikan kemarin. Maksudnya yang kemarin tu Bleach edisi 12 bukan 13... Gomen, salah ketik! Makasih dah ngingetin ya!!

Disclaimer: Hh, Bleach bukan punya gue... Gue cuman minjem tokohnya, doank!

* * *

**Ujian di Karakura**

**Chapter 3: Neraka Soal and then… THE WINNER!**

"Baiklah, semuanya... Siapkan alat tulis kalian! Jangan sampai ada buku, kertas, dan laennya yang ketinggalan di laci meja!" perintah sang guru galak. Semua murid tegang, kecuali Hitsugaya. Guru itu mulai membagi-bagikan soal dan lembar jawabnya. Hari itu yang di ujikan adalah matematika dan IPS. Jadi ada bonus kertas ijirannya.

Hitsugaya mulai mengisikan namanya di lembar jawab dan mengerjakan soal dengan tenang. _Hmm, jadi begini ya suasana ujian di dunia nyata... Tidak seperti di Seireitei yang ujiannya sangat tenang... Di sini sangat... emm... Yaah, berisik..._

Ichigo mengerjakan soal sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Dia bahagia banget. Ternyata nggak rugi usaha dia buat ngerjain fotokopian soal dari Hitsugaya kemaren! Hampir semua rumus yang dipakai sama dengan yang ada di fotokopian. Ichigo rasanya pengen banget teriak-teriak kegirangan trus ngangkat Hitsugaya tinggi-tinggi dan lari keliling Karakura sambil lompat-lompat ala Kon.

Matsumoto celingak-celinguk mencurigakan. Saat guru tidak melihat... Matsumoto langsung mengambil sesuatu dari balik roknya. Kertas contekan! Segera dia baca rumus-rumus yang tertera di sana. Dia sempet ngelirik kaptennya atau lebih tepatnya rambut kaptennya.

_Hmm, taichou pasti enak ya kalo mau nyontek. Tinggal selipin aja kertas contekannya ke rambut... Dijamin 100% nggak bakal ketauan! Rambut taichou kan putih seputih kertas, jabrik-jabrik pula! _pikir Matsumoto. _Eh, lebih enak lagi kalo pas dia lupa keramas ya? Rambutnya kan putih... Jadi ketombenya nggak bakal keliatan... Hmm... Hanya aja, kalo kutuan keliatan jelas, ehehehehe... __**AWWW~!!!**_ Matsumoto langsung kena kapur dari guru gara-gara ketawa sendiri di waktu ujian.

Renji garuk-garuk kepala. Masih bingung dengan rumus-rumus yang njelimet minta ampun. _Aduuuuuuuh… Rumus apaan juga ini… Rumus Pythagoras…?? AC^__2__=AB^__2__+BC^__2__… Eeeh, beneran rumus yang itu kan?_ Renji berdebat dengan otaknya sendiri.

Ikkaku tampak udah stress sendiri. Nyaris dia sobek lembar jawab miliknya. _SOAL APAAN, NEEEH?!! GUE KAGAK NGERTI!! _Maka dengan sangat terpaksa, Ikkaku mengerjakan soal pilihan ganda dengan cara menghitung kancing baju. Soal isian dia jawab dengan rumus khayalan tingkat tinggi.

Yumichika terlihat santai. Padahal dia sendiri juga nggak begitu paham. _Sangat sulit… Benar-benar tidak cantik… Aah, tapi Hitsugaya-taichou hebat! Dia bisa mengerjakan soal dengan sangat cantik padahal duduk di barisan paling depan dekat dengan jendela… Aku tidak boleh kalah!_ Dengan itu, Yumichika langsung kembali semangat.

Rukia dengan tekun mengerjakan soal. Soalnya, Byakuya udah janji bakal ngebeliin Rukia boneka chappy yang gede buat dia kalo dapet ranking 10 besar. _Demi Chappy… APAPUN AKAN KU LAKUKAN!! CHAPPY, I'M COMING~!!! _Tangan Rukia makin cepat dalam menulis rumus dan menyelesaikannya.

Uryuu tentu dengan serius mengerjakan soalnya demi ranking 1. Orihime terlihat gelisah tapi tetap berusaha mengerjakan soal. Chad dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi menghajar soal-soal itu. Keigo tampak lagi curi-curi kesempatan buat mengambil kertas contekan yang dia sembunyiin di sepatu.

20 menit kemudian, Hitsugaya sudah selesai dalam mengerjakan soalnya. Sambil menunggu ujian habis, Hitsugaya cuman duduk bersandar dan menatap keluar jendela. Nggak minat buat ngoreksi kembali jawabannya. _Membosankan…_ pikirnya.

Hitsugaya pun ketiduran dan bermimpi yang…… yeah… nggak indah… Mimpi yang sangat horror bagi Hitsugaya. Seumur-umur, inilah mimpi ter-horror-nya setelah mimpi kematian Kusaka dan mimpi dipeluk-peluk plus diciumi banci Aizen. Mimpi yang nggak pengen menceritakannya pada siapapun. Dan sebagai author, tentu harus diceritakan…

* * *

_Hitsugaya terbangun di sebuah ranjang. Ranjang yang super gede dan tentunya spring bed. Kamar yang dia tiduri pun super mewah. Bahkan ada dekorasinya Hyourinmaru juga._

_Pintu gede yang ada di seberang tempat tidur terbuka. Muncul 2 sosok orang berpakaian maid. Wajah mereka sangat tak asing._

_"Hinamori dan Matsumoto?" gumam Hitsugaya._

_"Selamat pagi, silakan sarapannya…," Hinamori meletakkan nampan berisi makanan._

_"Silakan dinikmati sarapannya. Menu hari ini adalah telur asin dan nasi pecel…," kata Matsumoto._

_"Rangiku-san!" Hinamori protes._

_"Bercanda, kok, Momo-chan! Menu hari ini yang benar adalah beef stew dan jus semangka kesukaan Anda!!" kata Matsumoto riang._

_Hitsugaya makin bingung. "Eeeh?"_

_"Anda lebih baik cepat-cepat sarapan! Pangeran dan raja sudah menunggu, lho!" terang Hinamori. Hitsugaya mengangkat alisnya. Tapi, segera dimakannya menu sarapan itu._

_Begitu selesai, Matsumoto dan Hinamori menyeretnya ke kamar mandi. Di kamar mandi sudah di siapkan bath up dengan air hangat. 2 cewek itu langsung melepaskan semua pakaian Hitsugaya dan mendorongnya masuk bath up._

_Matsumoto langsung sibuk menggosok-gosok badan Hitsugaya dengan sabun. Hinamori sibuk mengeramasi rambut Hitsugaya dengan shampoo aroma mawar._

_**"UWAAAAAAAA!! MATSUMOTO! HINAMORI!! MAU APA KALIAN?!! HENTIKAAAAAAAAAN~!!!!"**__ jerit Hitsugaya dengan muka merah menyala. Please, deh, siapa, sih, yang masih pengen dimandiin begini??_

_"Tolong tenang dulu! Anda harus terlihat mempesona!" kata Matsumoto._

_"M, mempesona??" Hitsugaya menahan gelinya saat Matsumoto menggosok pinggangnya. "Maksud kalian…??"_

_"Lho, Anda 'kan akan menikah dengan pangeran hari ini…," ucap Hinamori polos._

_**"APAAAAA?!! MENIKAH DENGAN PANGERAN?!!!"**__ jerit Hitsugaya syok. Oh no!!_

_"Iya, maka dari itu putri harus terlihat cantik!" cetus Matsumoto sambil menyalakan shower untuk membilas Hitsugaya sampai bersih._

_**"WHAT?!! PUTRI?!! GUE KAN COWOK?!!"**_

_Tapi Hitsugaya sudah kembali di seret ke sebuah kamar dengan hanya berbalut handuk. Di kamar itu ada Nanao dan Kyouraku. Dibantu mereka ber-2, Matsumoto dan Hinamori memulai aksinya untuk memakaikan gaun pernikahan ke Hitsugaya yang bernafsu buat kabur._

_"Ayolah, putri… Anda cantik, kok, pakai baju ini…," bujuk Kyouraku._

_**"NGGAK MAU!! DAN SIAPA YANG ELO PANGGIL PUTRI?!!! GUE COWOK!"**__ protes Hitsugaya._

_"Pegangi dia! Biar aku yang makein gaun!" kata Nanao._

_**"OH NO~!!!!"**_

_---_

_Hitsugaya yang sudah memakai gaun pernikahannya, kini di giring oleh Hinamori ke sebuah kamar dengan kasur spring bed yang tak kalah mewah dari kamarnya. Hitsugaya jadi penasaran._

_Siapa, sih, pangerannya?_

_"Pangeran, ini… putri sudah datang…," kata Hinamori pada seseorang bertopeng tengkorak. Pangeran bertopeng yang duduk di kasur itu mengangguk. Hinamori pun keluar dari kamar itu._

_"Ah, akhirnya kau datang juga, my yuki-hime…," ucap sosok yang dengan perlahan mulai melepas ikatan topengnya._

_Jantung Hitsugaya berdetak cepat._

_Dan begitu di buka…_

_Jantung Hitsugaya rasanya berhenti berdetak…_

_**"……?!!!! ICHIMARU?!!"**_

_"Mari kita lakukan malam pertama kita, Toshiro-ku…," kata Gin sambil tersenyum. "Tidak usah malu, bukalah baju yang menutupi tubuh indahmu itu…,"_

_Sebelum Hitsugaya mengambil langkah seribu, Gin berhasil menangkap dan menindihnya di atas kasur. Dia dengan liar merobek gaun putih pernikahan yang indah itu. Dan dengan penuh nafsu…_

_**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~!!!!"**_

_"Tenang, sakitnya cuman sebentar, kok," kata Gin sambil menyeringai._

_"Tampangmu nggak meyakinkan! __**HEEEEEEEELP!!**__"_

_Do'a Hitsugaya pun di penuhi. Sesosok orang berjubah hitam menolongnya. Dia dengan gagahnya merobohkan Gin hingga pingsan._

_"Berani-beraninya kau menyakiti putri!" bentak sosok itu. "Rasakan itu!"_

_"Te, terima kasih…," bisik Hitsugaya._

_"Sama-sama, putriku…," sosok itu pun mencium Hitsugaya dengan lembut._

_"Boleh aku tahu… siapa kau?" tanya Hitsugaya._

_Sosok itu pun membuka topeng hitamnya…_

_Ternyata, oh, ternyata…_

_**"UWAAAAAAAAAAA!!! GORILLA!!"**__ jerit Hitsugaya pas ngelihat tampang dibalik topeng itu. Ternyata itu gorilla! __**OMG!! HITSUGAYA BARU AJA DI CIUM GORILLA!!**_

_"E, eeh… sorry, say… ini topeng!" sosok itu mulai membuka topeng gorilla itu._

_"Bikin jantungan aja! Huuh!! Kebanyakan topeng banget, sih, elo!"_

_Sosok itu kembali membuka topengnya. "Ini sebenarnya wajah asliku…,"_

_**"KUROSAKI?!!"**_

_"Mari kita membuat adegan 17 tahun ke atas, Toshiro…,"_

_Hitsugaya langsung pingsan setelah puas menjerit sekeras-kerasnya begitu Ichigo mulai menciuminya._

* * *

**"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!!!!"** Hitsugaya terbangun dari tidur kilatnya dengan histeris.

"Hm? Ada apa Hitsugaya Toshiro?" tanya sang guru.

"Ah, uuuuuuuh… tidak…," jawab Hitsugaya ngasal.

"Kurang 15 menit lagi…," ucap sang guru kemudian. Seluruh murid langsung syok dan dengan tergesa-gesa mengerjakan soal yang belum selesai.

Hitsugaya yang kepalanya udah tepar di atas meja saking bosennya nunggu. Tiba-tiba pinggangnya disodok-sodok sama sesuatu sampe kapten kecil itu kegelian dan terlonjak kaget.

"Pssst~!! Nomer 35 jawabannya apa?" tanya Keigo.

"Pikir aja sendiri!" kata Hitsugaya.

"Ayolah…," Keigo kembali nyodok-nyodok pinggang Hitsugaya pake pulpennya. Hitsugaya nyaris melompat kegelian. Keigo bingung ngeliat tingkah Hitsugaya yang kayak orang lagi di setrum itu. "Oi, jangan bilang kalo elo itu… Gampang geli…,"

"E, enak aja! Nggak, kok! **AWW~!! HENTIKAN, STOP~!!! EHEHEHEHE…!!**" Hitsugaya langsung dihujani gelitikan di ketiak. **"EHEHEHEHE, ASANO, STOP!! STOP!!! AHAHAHA!!!"** Hitsugaya jadi ketawa karena kegelian.

Seluruh murid melirik ke arah Hitsugaya yang ketawa-tawa dan Keigo yang lagi menyeringai. "Ayo! Kasih tau, nggak?" ancam Keigo.

**"AHAHAHAHA!!! IYA, IYA, GUE KASIH TAU!!! EHEHEHE, TAPI, STOP DULU!!!"** kata Hitsugaya nyerah.

Matsumoto menatap kaptennya. Muka heran. _Baru kali ini gue liat taichou ketawa… Emang tadi Keigo ngasih dia tebakan yang amat sangat lucu? Hebat sekali Keigo… Uwaaaaaaaaah~!! Suara ketawanya taichou lucu!!! __**KAWAII~!!!**__ Kayak suaranya anak kecil~!!!_

Ichigo cengo. _Toshiro… KETAWA?!! OMG!! Tapi suara ketawanya manis juga… imut… _pikir Ichigo.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro, apa ada yang lucu?" tanya sang guru dengan galak dan dingin.

"Tidak ada! Tapi yang jelas, anak dibelakang saya ini yang bersalah!" kata Hitsugaya jujur. Keigo melotot syok. Hitsugaya memberi tatapan yang berbunyi 'sebagai kapten, gue nggak boleh bohong… Gue harus jadi teladan! Ingat, bohong adalah pangkal KORUPTOR!! WASPADALAH!! WASPADALAH!!!' Eh, kok, jadi ketularan Bang Napi?

Maka dengan itu, tamatlah riwayat seorang Asano Keigo…

**"ASANO KEIGO! TUTUP PINTU DARI LUAR!!"** usir sang guru sambil merebut lembar jawab dan soalnya Keigo. Keigo langsung ngacir dan menutup pintu dari luar a.k.a di hukum berdiri di luar kelas sampai ujian kelar. "Hitsugaya, apa kau sudah selesai? Kalau sudah selesai, kau boleh keluar,"

_YEAH!! AKHIRNYA GUE BISA PERGI DARI KELAS MEMBOSANKAN INI!! _Hitsugaya mengangguk dan menyerahkan lembar jawab dan soalnya ke depan. Dengan santai dia keluar kelas. "Baiklah, ada yang sudah selesai juga? Kalau sudah selesai, silakan keluar," perintah sang guru yang lalu kembali duduk di kursinya.

Tidak ada 5 menit, Ichigo pun berdiri dan mengumpulkan pekerjaannya. Dengan riang cowok berambut orange itu menghampiri Hitsugaya yang lagi duduk-duduk di atap sekolah. "Oi, Toshiro!! Makasih ya! Gara-gara udah terbiasa sama soal-soal darimu yang sulitnya selangit ntuh… Gue jadi bisa ngerjain soal ulangan!!"

Hitsugaya mengangguk. "Iya, iya…,"

"Tumben elo nggak ngurusin HP mulu…," kata Ichigo.

"……………," Hitsugaya tersenyum manis. Dan… **"INI KAN GARA-GARA ELO!! JADINYA SEKARANG AIZEN BERHENTI NGIRIMIN HOLLOW SAMPAI UJIAN SELESAI!! GUE JADI NGANGGUR TAU!!!!"** bentak Hitsugaya yang super marah sambil nunjuk-nunjuk jidat Ichigo.

"Eeeh, setidaknya kalian kan bisa istirahat…??" kata Ichigo. "Oya, tadi Keigo ngapain elo, sih? Gue tau dia mesum and mau ngegituin elo… Tapi seenggaknya kasihani dialah…,"

Hitsugaya nyaris ingin menggampar Ichigo. **"BUKAN ITU!! DIA TADI ITU NGEGELITIKIN GUE!! ELO KIRA DIGELITIKIN TU ENAK?!!"** bentak Hitsugaya.

"Hmm, tapi suara ketawa elo lumayan lucu, lho!" komen Ichigo jujur. Sebagai hadiah kejujurannya, Ichigo berhak mendapatkan seperangkat gamparan beserta tendangan.

"Bilang lucu lagi, gue tendang 'itu' elo sampe putus!" gertak Hitsugaya kesel.

Ichigo ngangguk-angguk. Nggak lama kemudian Renji datang dengan muka ancur-ancuran sama Uryuu.

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Gilaaaaa!! Gue stress!!" jerit Renji sambil mengguling-gulingkan diri.

"Jadi, tadi bagaimana soalnya… Hitsugaya Toshiro?" tanya Uryuu cool.

Hitsugaya menghela nafas. "Yaah, lumayan…,"

"Lumayan apa? Lumayan susah?" tanya Uryuu.

"Yaah, pokoknya lumayan…," Hitsugaya cuek. Dia udah nggak peduli. Tadi saja dia ngerjain soal matematikanya tanpa pakai kertas ijiran dan nggak dicek ulang. Males!

"Toshiro! Ntar 'kan IPS. Tolong terangin sekali lagi! Gue masih kurang paham sama bab 10!" pinta Ichigo sambil membuka buku cetak IPS-nya.

"Mmm, soal serangan udara itu ya…??" tanya Renji. "Gue malah udah rada paham yang itu!"

"Diem aja elo, monkey!"

"Biarin, dasar, duren!" balas Renji.

"Duren! DUda keREN! Uehehehe…!!!" kata Ichigo PD.

"Elo jadi orang PD banget, sih!" celetuk Rukia yang baru datang.

"Up to me, donk! Lebih baik PD tingkat tinggi dari pada narsis tingkat tinggi!" terang Ichigo dengan yakin.

"Ya, antara narsis ama PD emang nyaris nggak keliatan bedanya…," komen Hitsugaya cool.

**"HAH?!! MAKSUD ELO??"**

"Ah, nggak ada maksud apa-apa…," jawab Hitsugaya yang kembali menekuni HP-nya.

"Taichou!!" Matsumoto nongol and langsung nemplok ke kaptennya.

"Ugh!! Matsumoto!! Oksigen! **HELP!**" Hitsugaya tercekik di pelukan mautnya Matsumoto.

**BRUUUUK~!!!**

"Uwaaaaa!! Rangiku-san! Toshiro-kun pingsan!" jerit Orihime.

"Huwaaaaaaaa!!! Gue kan belum dia terangin soal bab 10!!" timpal Ichigo. "Oi, Toshiro!! Gue pelorotin celana elo kalo nggak siuman-siuman!!"

"Iiih, Ichigo ternyata gay!" tuduh Yumichika. "Benar-benar tidak cantik! Yaah, walau aku yakin kalau bagian bawah Hitsugaya-taichou cantik…,"

"Enak aja!! Gue cuman penasaran aja, apa bener Toshiro masih pake pampers kayak yang dikatain Ishida kemaren?" Ichigo membela diri.

"Gue, sih, yakin…," gumam Uryuu.

"Yakin? Emang elo pernah lihat??" tanya Renji.

"Eeeh, masa, sih, Toshiro-kun masih pakai pampers?" gumam Orihime polos. "Iiih, pasti lucu!"

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Taichou pasti cute, deh, kalo pake pampers! Ntar ya, jangan di pelorotin dulu! Gue mau ambil kamera!" kata Matsumoto.

"Cepat, Matsumoto-fukutaichou!" dukung Rukia. "Siapa tau Hitsugaya-taichou pake pampers yang gambarnya Chappy!"

Ikkaku nongol. "Eh… Apa gue ketinggalan sesuatu?"

"Nggak, kok! Ini masih mau mulai! Ayo, bantu kita buka celananya Toshiro!" kata Ichigo.

**"EEEEEH?!! KITA MAU MEMPERKOSA HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU RAME-RAME?!!!"** teriak Ikkaku disambut jitakan dari Ichigo.

"**UDAH PLONTOS, BEGO, NGERES PULA!! YA NGGAKLAH!!** Kita tu mau ngecek apa emang bener Toshiro tu pake pampers!"

"Oooh…," Ikkaku paham.

"Heh, bantu kita buka sabuknya!" kata Renji.

"Ayo, sekarang tinggal di pelorotin!" titah Rukia.

"Wuah, paha Toshiro-kun putih ya! Iih, ramping…!!" jerit Orihime. "Kayaknya halus, deh!"

"Mana? Mana?? Akan ku foto dan ku masukin di situs buat bi-shounen!" kata Matsumoto riang.

"Eh, Hitsugaya-taichou pake celana dalam, tuh! Bukan pampers!" celetuk Ikkaku.

"Ah, siapa tau tu pampers dia dobelin sama celana! Buka aja celana dalamnya!" kata Ichigo.

"Awww… Itu sama saja kita mau mengintip kan? Itu tidak cantik," ucap Yumichika.

"Kita sekalian lihat apakah 'itu'nya kapten cebol ini juga kecil kayak anak kecil!" kata Uryuu.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Pasti imut!" teriak Matsumoto.

"M, maaf, kan aku… Hitsugaya-taichou…," Renji mulai menyentuh celana dalam Hitsugaya buat di pelorotin.

"Huh? **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH~!!!!!!! MAU APA KALIAN?!!!!**" jerit Hitsugaya yang baru aja siuman dengan sangat-amat histeris. Dia langsung menarik kembali celana panjangnya.

**"EGH!! TOSHIRO?!!!"** Ichigo kaget karena Hitsugaya tiba-tiba siuman. "Mmm, anu… kami cuman…,"

**"HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU! KURANG AJAR KALIAN!! NGGAK ADA AMPUN!!! HEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~!!!!!"**

1 jam kemudian, UKS langsung penuh dengan pasien.

* * *

Karena author nggak mungkin ngetik semua hal yang terjadi di ulangan selama 6 hari… Jadi, mari kita skip sampai saat pengumuman ranking!

Bagaimana persiapan 2 kubu ini untuk melihat hasil kerja keras mereka saat pagi hari?

* * *

**Klinik dan kediaman Kurosaki**

**"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!! HARI INI PENGUMUMAN!! OH NO!! OH MY!! OH NO!! OH MY!!!!!"** Ichigo mulai gila. Dia lagi gulung-gulung di lantai kamarnya.

"Nggak usah gila-gilaan juga kenapa, sih?" omel Rukia yang udah gila mendengar teriakan Ichigo. Dia sebenernya juga lagi stress, tapi seenggaknya dia lebih normal. Nggak sampe njerit-njerit, cuman nonjok-nonjok Kon yang baru aja di balikin Hitsugaya. Kata Hitsugaya, sih, dia udah di beliin guling tinju baru sama Ukitake. Jadi udah nggak butuh Kon lagi.

"Hueeeeeeeeee!! Nee-san, kejaaaaam!!! Gue di tonjokin mulu!" rintih Kon.

"Diem elo!" Rukia kembali sibuk menonjoki Kon.

"Otou-san! Gawat! Onii-chan!!" Yuzu berteriak panik ke Isshin.

"Oh, ada apa, putriku?" tanya Isshin.

"Kenapa tadi di kamar Onii-chan guling-guling di lantai??" kata Yuzu khawatir. "Apa Onii-chan kena encok?"

Isshin terbelalak. "Astaga! Mungkin Ichigo sedang latihan bergumul untuk ngelakuin 'itu' ke Shiro-chan!"

"Eeeh?? Tapi kan katanya Onii-chan nggak ada hubungan apa-apa sama Toshiro-kun?"

"Ufufufufufu…!! Anak muda jaman sekarang kan memang malu-malu soal begituan… Tunggu saja Ichigo! Otou-san akan mengajarimu cara yang paling tepat!"

* * *

**Apartemen Inoue**

Hitsugaya tampak masih tertidur pulas di atas hamparan futon yang sangat luas baginya. Yeah, itulah enaknya jadi kecil. Kasur kecil bisa terasa luas. Posisi tidur kapten kecil itu tampak sangat-amat kayak anak kecil.

"Taichou!! Udah pagi, lho~!!" kata Matsumoto yang baru aja selesai mandi dan pakai seragam.

"Ngggh…!!" Hitsugaya makin menenggelamkan dirinya di balik selimut.

"Taichou~!!!" Matsumoto mulai menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh kaptennya yang mungil itu. "Taichou!! Udah pagi!! Heran, deh! Kecil-kecil, kok, dibanguninnya susah amat! **TAICHOU~!!!**"

Hitsugaya tetap nggak bergeming. Malah tidur makin melingkar kayak kucing.

Orihime yang sudah siap dengan seragam dan celemek untuk bikin sarapan, masuk ke kamar itu. "Eh, ada apa, Rangiku-san?"

"Ini, nih, taichou di bangunin susah!" kata Matsumoto. "Bantuin, donk!"

"Ah, kita gelitikin, yuk! Aku ingin denger suara ketawanya Toshiro-kun lagi!" celetuk Orihime.

"Ayo! Ayo!! Suara ketawanya taichou kan so cute!!" Matsumoto dan Orihime bersiap untuk menyerang Hitsugaya dengan jurus gelitikan maut. "1… 2… 3…!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**"EGH?!! UWAGH!! GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! MA, MATSUMO-HUAHAHAHAHA!!! HENTIKAKAKAKAN…!!! I, INOUE AHAHAHAHAHA PERUTKU!!!!" **Hitsugaya tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil berusaha menggeliat untuk menghindari serangan Orihime dan Matsumoto.

"KYAAAAA~!!! Suara ketawanya taichou imuuuuuut~!!!" Matsumoto berteriak ala fan girl.

"Toshiro-kun kawaii!!!" jerit Orihime. 2 cewek itu malah makin menambah serangan.

**"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!! OHOHOHOHOHO!!! HEEEEEEEEEELP!!! IHIHIHIHIHIHIHI!!!!"**

**"SO CUUUUUUUUTE~!!!"**

* * *

**Rumah keluarga Asano**

Rumah ini sudah kosong karena seluruh penghuni udah berangkat ke sekolah. Mereka terlalu bersemangat sehingga langsung berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Jadi, mari kita skip saja…

* * *

**Rumah dan Toko Urahara**

Renji dengan kesal berusaha menyapu lantai. "Huuh, padahal mau telat! Urahara sialan!"

**"Haaaaaah?? Siapa yang sialan…??"** Urahara nongol di belakang Renji tanpa ada aura kehadirannya (??).

Renji langsung terlonjak sampai 10 meter ke udara. "**UAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! URAHARA-SAN!! **A, ANU… NGGG…!!!"

"**HAAAAAAAAAAAAH???** Jadi gue ini Urahara sialan…??? Heeeeeeh??" Urahara mengambil Benihime-nya. Renji langsung kabur tanpa dikomando.

* * *

**Papan pengumuman ranking**

Ichigo nyamperin tempat ini sambil bawa sebotol air mineral dengan tangan super gemetaran. Air minum di dalam botol itu tampak terkocok-kocok (?? Ekstrem). Rukia yang dibelakangnya tampak nggak kalah ancur. Dia tetap sibuk nonjok Kon.

**"ICHIGO~!!! RUKIA~!!!!"** sapa Matsumoto yang datang sama Hitsugaya.

"Oaheeeeeeeem…!!! Ohayou, Kurosaki… Rukia-san…," Hitsugaya menyapa 2 orang itu dengan tampang sangat mengantuk dan sedang diseret Matsumoto.

"To, Toshiro! Elo ini, kok, malah bertampang mengantuk begitu!" kata Ichigo.

"Masih lebih baik ketimbang elo yang sampe kayak pengen ngeremukin tu botol…," gumam Hitsugaya sambil mengucek matanya. "Gimana ranking-nya?"

"Masih ramai, nih!" terang Rukia. "Kami mau nunggu sampe sepi dulu, Hitsugaya-taichou!"

"Oooh…," Hitsugaya ngangguk-angguk.

Ikkaku nongol dari kerumunan orang. "Oi!"

"Madarame, kau sudah datang dari tadi?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Siapa dulu? Ikkaku geto looooooh…," kata Ikkaku.

"Siapa yang juara 1??? Gue ranking berapa??" tanya Ichigo sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Ikkaku dengan ganas.

"Uwawaaaaa…!! Gue nggak tau… tadi cuman liat punya gue, doank!"

"Elo rankingnya urutan berapa?" tanya Matsumoto.

"Urutan 260 dari 300 siswa!!" bangga Ikkaku. Semua yang ada di situ sweat drop. _Yaaah, urutan segitu dibanggain…_

"Tapi lumayan juga…," gumam Yumichika yang tiba-tiba nongol. "Aku urutan 100…,"

"Wuah!! Hebat kau!!" puji Matsumoto.

"Ranking 1-nya sapa?" tanya Rukia.

Yumichika menggeleng. "Kolom untuk ranking 1-3 masih di tutup… Katanya nanti akan di umumkan…,"

Ichigo yang terlalu bernafsu langsung membuka jalan dengan melempar semua orang yang menghalangi jalannya. Hitsugaya hanya sweat drop.

"Gue ranking 5!! **YEAH!! NTAR GUE DIBELIIN NII-SAMA BONEKA CHAPPY!!**" sorak Rukia girang sambil lompat-lompat memeluk Kon. Kon yang tadinya bonyok gara-gara Rukia kini balik lagi jadi bahagia gara-gara Rukia juga…

"Gue… gue…," Ichigo gemetaran hebat. Gedung sekolah itu sampai kena gempa tremor gara-garanya. **"GUE RANKING 4!! YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~!!!"** Ichigo langsung narik Hitsugaya yang lagi cengo buat diajak nari balet. Doi sukses dapet gamparan. Tapi itu tetep nggak menghentikan kegilaan Ichigo. Dia malah langsung nekat nggendong Hitsugaya dengan bridal style dan lari keliling sekolahan. Hitsugaya mau tak mau harus menahan malu yang amat-sangat.

"Oke, selagi kita menunggu Ichigo menyelesaikan kegilaannya dan Hitsugaya-taichou yang dengan apesnya kena imbasnya Ichigo… Mari kita lihat daftar ranking…," kata Matsumoto.

"Eeeeh…?? Kok, namaku nggak ada?" jerit Orihime.

"Wuaaaaah!! Itu artinya kamu masuk di 3 besar!!" kata Tatsuki. "Hebat kamu!"

"Aaah!! Benarkah…?? Asyik! Asyik!!" Orihime bergembira.

"Gue… gue…," Matsumoto gemetaran. **"GUEEEEEEEE…!!!!"**

"'Gue-gue' mulu! Cepet ngomong, gih!" bentak Ikkaku.

"GUE RANKING… **259?!!!! HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!!!!**" Matsumoto nangis gulung-gulung di lantai.

"Inilah akibat dari menyontek…," gumam Renji yang baru datang dengan tampang ancur gara-gara tadi berusaha kabur dari 'the monster' Urahara Kisuke. Chad juga baru aja datang.

**"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!!"** Matsumoto nangis-nangis sambil nyekik Renji.

"Ah, Abarai-san dapet ranking 10, lho! Sado dapet ranking 8!" kata Orihime. Renji langsung nari-nari gaje ala turis Hawaii. Matsumoto yang nggak terima langsung menghajar Renji.

Uryuu tiba-tiba nongol. "Hmm, namaku dan nama kapten cebol itu tidak tercantum… Itu artinya yang menduduki posisi 3 besar adalah aku, si kapten cebol, dan Inoue-san…,"

"Eh! Kayaknya mau diumumin, deh, siapa juara 1, 2, dan 3-nya!" kata Ikkaku saat melihat guru yang berjalan ke depan papan pengumuman sambil bawa TOA.

**"MANA?? MANA??? MANAAAAAA????"** Ichigo tiba-tiba nongol dengan kondisi tetap menggila. Hitsugaya tampak dia angkat tinggi-tinggi layaknya yang buat angkat besi. Hitsugaya hanya menghela nafas dan meratapi nasibnya…

Sang guru mengecek ketegasan suara. "Ehem… ehem… tes, tes… 123… tes, tes, 321… Oke, akan saya bacakan siapa saja yang menduduki posisi 3 besar… Posisi ke-2…!!!"

"Eh?? Posisi ke-2 dulu?" heran Renji.

"Mmm, di SMU ini selalu begitu…," terang Tatsuki. "Biar bikin deg-degan…,"

"Ranking ke-2 ditempati oleh………… **INOUE ORIHIME!!!**" teriak sang guru sambil menempelkan papan nama bertuliskan 'Inoue Orihime' di kolom untuk peringkat 2.

"Eeeeh?? Aku? Astaga!" Orihime bergembira. Tatsuki menyalaminya.

"Baiklah… sekarang ranking 3…!!!" kata sang guru.

Uryuu membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Hitsugaya mukanya udah super merah gara-gara Ichigo dari tadi ngelempar-lempar dia ke udara.

"Ranking ke-3 adalah........................................................................... **ISHIDA URYUU!!**" teriak sang guru lagi.

Kacamata Uryuu langsung pecah!!

"Jadi…," Ikkaku mangap.

"YAA!! PERINGKAT 1 TAHUN INI SEKALIGUS SANG JUARA UMUM ADALAH…………………………… **HITSUGAYA TOSHIRO!!!**" teriak sang guru sambil lonjak-lonjak and nunjuk ke arah Hitsugaya yang lagi cengo.

"Gue…??" Hitsugaya tetep nggak percaya.

Baru pas guru itu masang namanya dikolom juara umum Hitsugaya percaya dengan apa yang dia denger.

**"TOSHIROOOO~!!! SELAMET YAAAAAAAAAA~!!!!"** Ichigo yang lagi menggila langsung nemplok ke Hitsugaya dan memeluknya erat. Hitsugaya segera menendang cowok itu.

**"YEAH!! TIM KITA MENANG!!!"** teriak Ikkaku bahagia. Seluruh anggota tim Hitsugaya bersorak-sorak. Hitsugaya sendiri malah langsung jadi rebutan sama para fans girl-nya.

Uryuu udah tepar di lantai. Dia pingsan… Kayaknya doi syok banget…

"Para siswa yang mendapat posisi 3 besar dimohon maju ke depan untuk menerima piala!" kata sang guru sambil menunjuk 3 deretan piala. "Dimulai dari ranking 3… **ISHIDA URYUU!! BERI TEPUK TANGAN!!!**"

Semua memberi tepuk tangan meriah dengan iringan koor 'huuuuuu' dari Ichigo dan Ikkaku yang berakhir dengan 2 orang itu di jewer Hitsugaya. Kok, bisa? Ya, bisalah, orang Hitsugaya udah naik ke kursi biar nyampe.

Uryuu menerima pialanya dengan tampang super murung dan cemberut.

"Ranking 2!! **INOUE ORIHIME!!! BERI TEPUK TANGAN!!!**"

Orihime menerima piala dengan muka merah dan gugup. "Te, terima kasih… ehehehehe…,"

Semua bertepuk tangan meriah dan bersorak-sorak 'selamat ya!!'.

"BAIKLAH!! Sang juara umum kita kali ini……!!! **HITSUGAYA TOSHIRO~!!! BERI TEPUK TANGAN!!!**" teriak sang guru yang lalu ikutan menggila ala fans girl pas ngelihat keimutan Hitsugaya. _Astaga, ntar pas punya anak gue mau yang kayak begini~!!!_ batin guru itu sambil ngasih Hitsugaya bonus biscuit cokelat sebungkus besar.

"Eh, uuuh… terima kasih atas pialanya… tapi… biscuit cokelat…???" Hitsugaya sweat drop.

"Itu bonus dari saya!" kata sang guru.

Hitsugaya memerah. "Uuuh… yeah… terima kasih…,"

Semua yang ada di situ langsung bertepuk tangan amat-sangat meriah dan berteriak-teriak.

**"KAWAII~!!!"** jerit para fans girl.

**"ASTAGA! JUARA UMUM KITA SEORANG CEBOL!!"** jerit seorang cowok yang langsung ditonjok Hitsugaya.

**"TOSHIRO, SELAMAT YA!!!"** teriak Ichigo yang di sambut dengan rentetan kalimat 'Hitsugaya-taichou!' oleh Hitsugaya di dalem ati.

Hitsugaya hanya menghela nafas. Dia nggak nyangka sama sekali bakal jadi juara umum. Padahal dia nggak minat blas buat jadi juara. Mimpi apa, sih, dia semalam? Perasaan semalam dia cuman mimpi tinggal di negeri semangka, deh… (??)

Mimpi yang sangat indah… (menurut Hitsugaya)

* * *

**Sementara di Hueco Mundo…**

"Yeah!!! **CANBERRA, AUSTRALIA!!** Bangunan hotel! Bayar!!" teriak Nel girang. Hari ini penghuni Hueco Mundo lagi main monopoli. "Grimmjow harus bayar! Bayar! Bayar!!"

Grimmjow gemetaran. "Mmm, anu… utang dulu ya…??"

"Iih, Grimmjow udah kebanyakan utang! Utang sama bank aja belum lunas!" kata Nel.

Ulquiorra, yang berperan sebagai bank, hanya mengangguk. "Ya, kau berhutang pada bank $ 4,500 dan belum dibayar…," terangnya. "Jadi keputusannya, kau bangkrut! Masuk penjara!"

**"AAAAAAAAAAARGH~!!! TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK~!!!!!"**

* * *

**= THE END =**

* * *

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Yeah!! I'm come back!! Selama liburan ini, gue usahakan bakal gue gunain buat ngurusin account gue~!! Yaah, kalo speedyprepaid gue pulsanya belum habis…,"

Ichigo: "Moga-moga habis… moga-moga habis…!! Gue nggak mau image cool gue di ancurin ni anak lagee~!!"

Hi-chan: "Cuiih~!! Image cool dari Hongkong…??"

Hitsugaya: "Gue…… **KENAPA MALAH GUE YANG JADI JUARA UMUM?!!**"

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Soalnya semua pe-review ngedukung kelompok elo… Nggak ada yang ngedukung Uryuu…,"

Uryuu: "Kau… **AUTHOR SIALAN!!!**"

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Oya, gue usahain besok Ghost Hunter yang update! Masih kuusahain, lho!! Pokoknya yang jelas besok mestinya ada yang update! Gue bakal berusaha keras! Tapi ya sorry kalo ntar pulsa speedyprepaid gue habis, trus nggak bisa update…,"

Renji: "Gue ranking 10!! **ARIGATO GOZAIMATSU!!!**"

Rukia: "YEEEEEEEY~!! **GUE DAPET BONEKA CHAPPY!!**" (meluk boneka Chappy super gede hadiah dari Byakuya)

Byakuya: (tersenyum) "Apapun untuk adikku…,"

Hi-chan: "Enak ya, punya kakak kayak Byakuya…," (ngiri)

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Heh? **WHAT?!! JADI ELO MAU BILANG KALO PUNYA KAKAK KAYAK GUE TU NGGAK ENAK?!!** Mana!! Balikin komik Fullmetal Alchemist 4-18 yang kemarin gue sewain khusus buat elo!! Mau gue baca ulang ke-5 kalinya trus gue balikin ke persewaan!"

Hi-chan: "HUEEEEEE~!! Jangan dulu~!! Gue masih mau menikmati ketampanan Tuan Alphonse Elric dulu sampai puas~!!"

Matsumoto & Orihime: "Yay!! Sekian dari kami!!"

All: **"PLEASE REVIEW~!!!"**


End file.
